Reborn Files: Tales Of The Vongola
by PokeyPocky
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots with your favourite hitman manga, Reborn! Warning: May contain extreme stupidity, idiocy, and randomness.
1. What is this thing?

This is a slight GokuderaxReader if you squint. Kinda.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it all belongs to the author....

----------------------

"Hey, ______, Sensei said that if you don't hand in your report now, he's not going to mark it." Gokudera appeared next to your desk, scowling and smoking his usual cigarette. You jumped up, banging the table in the process, and rushed over to the teacher, not noticing that your bag had fallen to the floor.

"Gokudera-kun, why is ______-chan's bag on the floor?" Tsuna asked, sitting on the chair next to him. The silver-haired bomber did his typical worship-the-boss thing until he took note of what Tsuna said.

"Oh, I guess she knocked it down. Tch...stupid woman...but since you asked, I'll put it back." Gokudera knelt down, shoving your things back in your bag, and apparently not hearing Tsuna say,"I just asked why it was on the ground...I never asked you to put it back. But it's awfully nice of you."

Gokudera kept shoving random papers, pens, packs of gum, pocky, and tissue back in your bag until he felt a weird object. Frowning, he held it up.

"Say, boss, what do you think this is?" Tsuna looked at it with a confused expression. Obviously he didn't know what it was either. Gokudera looked at it closer. It was kind of square-shaped. It felt strangely...padded? What was this thing?

"Gokudera, I don't think you should be opening it."

"It's pretty weird, boss. Aren't you curious as to what it is?"

"...well, a bit, yes, but it's ______-chan's, and we should respect her property."

"Weird! It feels really padded! Hey, maybe it's a diaper! That stupid woman has to use a diaper! She's just like that stupid cow!" Gokudera snorted. He didn't feel that dangerous aura that was coming from behind him. Tsuna gulped.

"Gokudera...what the hell are you doing with my stuff?!" you shrieked, whacking his head with a convenient rubber mallet that happened to be close by. Tsuna covered his head with his arms, wishing to stay alive. Gokudera stood up, rubbing his injured spot with one hand, and waving the padded object around with the other.

"Stupid woman! Can't you see that we were just cleaning your stuff up?"

"That doesn't give you the right to dig through my property! Give that back!"

"What the hell is this thing anyways?"

"None of your business!"

"You're just too embarrassed to admit that you use diapers!"

"It's a period pad, Boy Genius!"

"...oh."

Cue intense blushing from both "Boy Genius" and "Stupid Woman".

-----------------------

L.M.H: LOL, this actually happened once to me. And another time, this other guy called the pads "diapers". What a PHAIL. xD

Review please~! :D


	2. Which side do you swing for?

HibarixReader. In which the reader questions Hibari's sexual orientation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!, or anything like that...

---------------

"Ne, Hibari-kun~?"

"...Tch. What is it, herbivore?"

"Do you think fireflies swallow light bulbs so they can glow in the dark?"

"............"

"Do you think that rabbits use stretch machines to make their ears really, really long?"

"............"

"Do you think that if I ate the clouds, they would taste like cotton candy?"

Hibari eyed you with a deadpan look, wondering if you were often dropped on the head as a baby.

"You're a stupid herbivore."

"Oh, come on, Hibari-kun! Haven't you ever wondered about anything strange, or weird, or even magical, and wouldn't rest until you found the answer?" you asked cheerfully, gazing up at the clouds with a dreamy look on your face. Hibari closed his eyes, enjoying this rare moment of peace until he heard:

"Like, there's this question that's been bothering me since we met..." you said in a serious tone, getting in a sitting position to face the dangerous prefect. You stared at him for a few minutes, before finally asking:

"Hibari-kun, are you gay?"

Silence.

"_**Run, herbivore."**_

Needless to say, your swollen, bruised lips served as a reminder of Hibari's sexual orientation.

-------------------

L.M.H: I actually did wonder this myself once...

Hibari: *glowers dangerously*

L.M.H: *tonfa-ed.*


	3. Dino's Athletic Skill

DinoxReader drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, or anything....this is getting so old...

---------------

In the active and energetic world, Dino Cavallone is hopelessly pathetic.

Playing volleyball?

Forget it. The clumsy blond boss would somehow get the ball stuck in the ceiling, then get tangled up in the net.

Horseback riding?

His nickname may be Bronco Dino, but he had a knack of getting thrown off five seconds after he got on the horse.

Shooting hoops?

You would always start praying for the unfortunate person deemed the new victim.

So, as you can see, Dino Cavallone is a poor, lost soul in the active and energetic world.

But how was it that he was so talented and active in bed?

You could never figure it out.

---------------

L.M.H: ..............What. A. PHAIL. Dx


	4. After all, I am a prince

BelphegorxReader. I just love this sadistic prince, fufufu~

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, any characters, or anything else.

-------------------------------

In all of the years that you've known Belphegor, you knew that he only had one answer to every question that was thrown at him. It infuriated you to no end, watching him throw his "princely logic" like it solved all of his problems.

"Hey, Bel?"

"Shishishi...yes, princess?"

"Why the hell am I cleaning your room? Can't you do it?"

"Of course not. After all, I am a prince, shishishi..."

***

"Why is the princess giving me an evil look, shishishi?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because YOU WOKE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO MAKE YOU HOT CHOCOLATE?!"

"Shishishi...I am a prince you know. And princesses would do well to listen to their princes."

***

"BELPHEGOR! Get your sorry ass back here and GIVE ME MY BRA BACK, YOU PERVERT!!"  
"No thank you. I am a prince, after all. Hmm...black lace, princess? Shishishi..."

***

Sighing, you stepped out of the shower with a large towel wrapped around your naked self. You ran a hand through your wet hair, and wiped the water from your face with another towel. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist, causing you to gasp and blush deeply. You whipped your head around to catch a glimpse of the person embracing you.

"Bel! What do you think you're doing?! Get out!" you shrieked, trying to smack the sadistic prince with one hand and hold your towel tightly with the other. Belphegor chuckled, and trapped both of your hands firmly with his. His hair shone brightly in the bathroom light. Oh, how you wished he would let your hands go, just so you could brush his bangs out of his eyes...then whack him a few times for his pervertedness.

"Belphegor! Let me go right now!"

"Shishishi...not a chance, princess. After all, I am a prince."

You can guess what happened after that.

-------------------------

L.M.H: Fufufu~ *grins pervertedly*

Squalo: VOOOIIII!!!!! I couldn't get any sleep because of that, you damn woman!

L.M.H: Weeeelll, then use your super-long-and-shiny-girly hair as a muffler, smart one.

Squalo:.....VOOOIIII!!! IT'S NOT GIRLY!

L.M.H: Review please! And drop in a line on whether you think Squalo's hair is girly or not. XD

Squalo:VOOOOOIIIIII!!!!!!


	5. Playing Pretend

TsunaxReader. Playing pretend is so much fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Happy?

--------------------

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes, ______-chan?"

"Where are you always running off to after school? You keep disappearing somewhere with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and that cute little suit-wearing baby." You pouted up at Tsuna, crossing your arms over your chest. Tsuna gulped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He really didn't want to drag you into his mafia business.

"W-well, ______-chan..."

"Hey, Tsuna! Are we going to play more mafia after school?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, coming out of nowhere. You blinked at his words. Mafia?

"You play mafia games?"

"Er...Yes! That's it! We play mafia games a lot, isn't that right, Yamamoto?" Tsuna laughed nervously. You blinked again, and suddenly, it all made sense.

"Oh, I get it, Tsuna-kun! You're just too shy to admit that you still like playing kiddie games, like pretend! It's okay, I think it's fun too! I know! Let's go play house right now! You can be the daddy, I'll be the mommy, and that cute little baby can be our baby!"

Yamamoto laughed as he watched you drag an extremely red Tsuna off to find Reborn. Ah, young love...

---------------------

L.M.H: I love playing pretend! Especially when I'm pretending to be the evil mad genius that's going to take over the world on Halloween using candy, zombies, and pumpkins! What fun!


	6. Strawberry and Chocolate Kisses

YamamotoxReader. Love the ice cream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Is it just me, or is this like deja vu?

------------------------

"______-chan! Ah, there you are!" You turned around to see the katana-wielding rain guardian jogging towards you with two large ice cream cones. How he managed not to drop them while running, you couldn't figure out.

"Takeshi-kun? Be careful, you might drop your ice cream! Why do you have two anyways?"

"One's for you, of course!" Smiling happily, he handed the strawberry one to you, and licked his own chocolate one.

"Thanks, Takeshi-kun! I love strawberry!" you exclaimed, and licked the sweet, icy treat yourself.

You chatted and wandered around the park together aimlessly, finishing off your ice cream cones.

"Thanks again, Takeshi-kun! That tasted really good." You said, chewing the last of your cone. Yamamoto suddenly grasped your arm, whirling you around to face him.

"Takeshi-kun...?" Smiling tenderly, he leaned in closer until his face was only a breath away from yours.

"______-chan..." He stared at you for a few moments until he finally closed the space between yours and his lips.

Heaven...that was the only word you could think of as Takeshi Yamamoto, the oblivious boy of your dreams, kissed you softly on your lips. You could taste the chocolate ice cream on his lips, and the flavor of chocolate with strawberry tasted amazing.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he broke the kiss. With his usual smile on his face, Yamamoto weaved his fingers through yours.

"You taste like strawberry, ______-chan!"

-------------------

L.M.H: Awww, that was so sweet, it made my stomach turn and my face gag. Review plz! :D


	7. Squalo's Manly Hair

Slight SqualoxReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Repeat.

------------------

"Squalo."

"Vooiii, what is it?"

"Can you tell me what kind of conditioner you use for you hair?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want my hair to be as shiny and pretty as yours~."

"...My hair is not pretty, VOOIII!!! It's manly! It's long and MANLY!!!"

"Sheesh, fine. It's manly. Now stop throwing a mantrum before I chop your hair off."

"VOOOIIIII!!! Don't threaten my hair, woman!"

And so the day ended with you running around the Varia hideout with Squalo hot on your heels, yelling about his hair and it's "manly features."

-------------------

L.M.H: It's so girly. Admit it.

Squalo: VOOOIIIII!!! IT'S MANLY!!!

L.M.H: Then let's ask the readers, shall we? Everyone, please review and say that Squalo's hair is girly...to the EXTREME! *random Ryohei moment*


	8. Square Roots

Slight GokuderaxReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. And repeat again.

---------------------

"Hayato!"

"What, ______?"

"I don't get this!" you whined, pulling at your hair in frustration. Gokudera impatiently sighed, and pulled the textbook towards him. When he saw the question, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"You spent two and a half hours trying to figure out the square root of 144?!"

-----------------------

L.M.H: Hey, I never said the reader was a genius.

Gokudera: Anyone should be able to figure out that simple question!

L.M.H: Ah, zip it Octopus-head, or I'll make you sing "I'm A Little Teapot" while wearing a bunny suit.

Gokudera:........


	9. Staring Contest

KenxReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn.....blah.

--------------------

"............" Ken stared at you.

"............" You stared back at Ken.

"............"

"............"

"............"

"............*blink*. Arrggh!!" you whined, throwing your hands up.

"Hahaha!! I win, ______!" Ken taunted. You scowled, and gave him the evil eye.

"Yeah, yeah, don't brag, Dog Boy."

"Don't call me that! Now where's my prize?" he demanded. Glowering with a faint blush on your face, you leaned in to peck him on the lips quickly. When you pulled back, he had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Let's have another staring contest, ______. This time, the winner gets to kiss the loser."

-------------------

L.M.H: That was so not fair. You knew that ______ was going to lose.

Ken: Your point? *smug*

L.M.H: So Dog Boy's got game _**and**_ brains. *sarcasm drips off tongue*

Ken: Duh! How long did it take for you to figure out? I'm like, the smoothest, smartest player alive.

L.M.H: Of course you are.

Ken:.........Is that sarcasm I hear?

L.M.H: Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?

Ken: Stop that! I really am good with the ladies!

L.M.H: Fine, let's ask the readers. Dear everyone, please leave a review stating your opinion on whether Ken's a smooth player or not.

Ken: Grrrrr....


	10. I'm not gay!

FranxReader. This one is dedicated to my good friend, **X-kloey-chan-X**! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Reborn.

------------------------

"Shishishi, what is the princess reading?" You didn't even bother looking up from your book as Belphegor, Squalo, and Fran entered the room. You read a few more pages before Bel finally got tired of you ignoring him.

"Hey! Give that back, Belphegor!" you said indignantly. Belphegor ignored you as he flipped through the pages of the stolen book.

"Ouran High School Host Club...? What's this about, princess?"

"Ouran High School Host Club?" Squalo repeated," Vooii, isn't that the manga about gay guys?" Fuming, you snatched your book back from the greedy prince's hands.

"They aren't gay!"

"Gay guys...?" Fran asked, frowning a bit. He turned to Belphegor, who was smiling his creepy smile.

"Bel-sempai, why does ______-chan read about gay guys?"

"Vooii, maybe she's gay herself." Squalo snorted, exiting the room before you could strangle his neck and chop off his long, pretty hair. One of these days, Squalo...

Belphegor laughed one last time before leaving the room too (probably to kill some local assassins) leaving you and Fran alone.

"I'm not gay, okay?" you said firmly, getting off the couch you were sitting on. Fran smirked.

"Really? Prove it then." These words barely left Fran's mouth when you grabbed the front of his shirt, and smashed your lips on his. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around your waist tightly, and kissed you back just as fervently.

Unfortunately, oxygen is needed in life, so when you and Fran pulled apart, you were both panting heavily.

"Well, one thing's for certain." Fran said huskily.

"And what might that be?" you asked, grinning.

"You're definitely not gay."

------------------------

L.M.H: I don't know a lot about Fran's personality, so sorry if he seems a little ooc to you guys. If you have any requests for pairings, like _____xReader, then message me, or leave it in a review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed **Reborn Files: Tales of the Vongola !**


	11. Dino Cavallone: Closet Pervert

DinoxReader. Who knew that this clumsy mafia boss was such a pervert?

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn.

----------------

"Dino~!" you sang, prancing to catch up with the clumsy blond. He turned around and smiled at the sight of you: an adorable girl with a short, flouncy skirt that was hiking up when you skipped, revealing smooth, creamy thighs that looked- Bad Dino! No perverted thoughts now!

"Just to let you know, Romario and the others left for vacation today." You informed the Cavallone. He nodded, and said," I know, ______-chan. They told me yesterday that they were leaving for a week." When you heard that, you winced. A week? How would he last that long?

"I'm worried for you. How are you going to survive a week with your clumsy-ness?" you asked, walking with Dino towards the staircase. He sulked, saying," I'm not that clumsy! ______-chan, I can survive- ARRGGH!!" Cringing, you watched between your fingers as the clumsy mafia boss fell down the stairs. When he finally stopped, he was groaning in pain, his head was resting on the first step, with the rest of his body sprawled on the ground. You ran down the stairs, stopping at the step directly above Dino.

"Dino! Are you okay? I'll go get some ice, so hang tight!" you cried, and ran to the kitchen. Dino continued to lay there, mumbling,"...______-chan wears black lace panties?"

-----------------

L.M.H: I guess even Dino Cavallone has a perverted side to him.

Dino: Wh-what?! You make me sound like an old man who enjoys watching young ladies at the beach!

L.M.H: Maybe you're gonna be that old man when you grow up.

Dino: ....T_T

L.M.H: It's okay, Dino. It's not too late to change.

Dino: B-but, what if I do become that old man?!

L.M.H: Fine, let's ask our dear readers. Here's the question of drabble #11: Can you imagine Dino Cavallone as an old perverted man?

Dino: *cowering in corner, anxiously awaiting the results*

L.M.H: Remember, if anyone has any pairing requests, then tell me! :D


	12. Never Again

SqualoxReader. This one is an angsty one, so if you hate angst, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn......

-----------------

If there's one unspoken rule in the Varia, it's this: All Varia assassins must not possess any emotions. They must not feel remorse, grief, sorrow, pain, or regret. They must not let feelings interfere with their missions. They must not let anything touch their heart, whether it be pain, contentment, or misery.

So why was it that, when walking towards the new gravestone, that you felt a painful, throbbing ache in your chest?

Why was it, that when his casket was lowered into the ground, you felt tears streaming down your face?

And why was it, that when you realized that you would never see his beautifully long hair, hear his trademark "VOOII!!", or feel his heart beating rhythmically with yours again, that you felt like your heart was shattering into a million pieces?

'_**I miss you, Squalo.'**_

-----------------

L.M.H: That was probably my first and last time writing angst. I hate it, for some reason, and would rather stick to writing about Dino being a perv.

Dino: Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?!

L.M.H: Because I can. (Ah, the power of the pen...in this case, the keyboard.)


	13. Lost the bet

TsunaxReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. (Disclaimer #7638.)

---------------------

A 20-year-old Tsuna Sawada sat in his office chair, absentmindedly twirling his pen. He thought out loud," Where on earth is ______?" He hadn't seen you around the Vongola mansion for a few days. Maybe Kyoko or Haru would know where you were; after all, you were best friends. Should he send out a search party for you? Most likely you were wandering in a forest somewhere, looking for an exotic purple mango to grant you superpowers if you ate it. Or maybe...what if you were kidnapped?

Knock, knock!

"Come in!" The door opened, and in came the storm guardian.

"Hey, boss. Just wanted to let you know that everyone's leaving for a break now. Do you want to come? You've been sitting in this office all day, am I right?" Gokudera asked, smoking his cigarette. Tsuna frowned.

"No, I'll stay. I'm just worried about ______. I haven't seen her around lately. Do you know anything?" Gokudera smirked.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later. She always does. Anyways, I'll be going now. Later, boss!" With that, he turned around and headed outside, closing the door behind him.

Tsuna sighed, and looked at the mountain of paperwork he had. He put his pen down. A break sounded really good right now. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tsuna called again. The door opened, to reveal a very bashful, very red you, wearing a very revealing maid outfit.

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. Was this really the naïve, innocent woman he was just thinking about?

"Er...I lost a bet with Gokudera, so now I have to spend the day wearing this." You mumbled, blushing even more. You took a few more cautious steps into the room, and closed the door behind you. Tsuna watched you apprehensively (though he couldn't disguise his aroused, perverted inner-self) while you continued walking towards him in a slightly seductive manner.

"There's another part to the bet..." you said, draping your arms around the red Vongola boss. He gulped; your outfit exposed most of your developed chest. Almost too much to his liking. Suddenly, he was_** very**_ glad that the others were out of the house.

----------------------

L.M.H: I knew Hibari and Dino were closet perverts, but **_TSUNA?!_**

Tsuna: *extremely red* H-hey! You're the one who wrote that!

L.M.H: Fufufu~ You're right. Now who shall I make the next pervert? *evil grin*


	14. Modern Sayings

BasilxReader. I almost died laughing when I imagined Basil saying these things :D

Disclaimer: Reborn is not mine.

-----------------------

"Ah, ______-dono! I have been looking for thee!"

"Basil-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me ______. No need to add the –dono." You smiled at Basil.

"Of course, ______-do-, I mean, ______!" You almost squealed; he was just too adorable!

"Anyways, you were looking for me?" Basil nodded.

"My master has been teaching me some modern Japanese sayings. Would thy be kind as to help me with them?" You nodded.

"Of course, Basil-kun! Let's hear them!" He cleared his throat, and began.  
"Yo dawg, this party is off the hook." You sweatdropped, thinking that if it weren't Basil saying it, you'd probably walk away on the spot.

"Say word, my brother." You facepalmed, saying," Basil, don't ever say that one. Ever."

"Then how about this, ______? My master said that this one is especially popular with women." You eyed him warily, and gestured for him to continue.

"How would thy like me to butter thy muffin?" You almost fell to the floor. Just who the heck was his master?!

"Basil-kun, don't ever say that again, unless you want to get slapped by women." Poor Basil looked so bewildered.

"B-but ______, my master said that if I said it to the girl I like, then she would certainly like me back." When you heard this, you felt a twinge of jealousy. Just who was this girl he liked?

"So...who's this girl you like, Basil-kun?" He blushed, avoiding your eyes.

"...I...It is thou, ______." You flushed a bit. Basil liked you back? Seriously?

"Well, Basil-kun, if you liked me, then you should have just said so." Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. You blissfully took note of how gently he handled you, how much care he took to wrap his arms around your waist, and how softly, but passionately he kissed you back.

When you pulled apart, you were both a bit red, but smiling at each other.

"Hey, Basil-kun?"

"Yes, ______?"

"Do me a favor, please?"

"Anything for thee."

"Don't ever say those sayings again. And don't listen to your master's advice. It doesn't work."

**********

Somewhere in Japan, Iemitsu Sawada sneezed.

"Is someone talking about me? Oh, that reminds me....I wonder how Basil's doing with ______."

-----------------

L.M.H: And that, my dear readers, is the reason why we should never trust an adult's love advice.


	15. Don't Disappear

ViperxReader. This is a request from **Madame GiGi**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I'm not the awesome Akira Amano, who does own Reborn.

-------------------

"Viper! Viper, are you in here?" You walked into the illusionist's dark, silent room. It seemed like no one was home. You were about to walk back to the door when you heard," ______, I'm here."

Viper was standing in a corner, holding a piece of paper and frowning at it. You smiled, and started walking over to him when he disappeared. A voice behind you said," I'm over here, ______." Whirling around, you saw him smirking at you, leaning against the doorframe. You huffed, and said," You know I hate it when you do that!" Viper nodded.

"Yeah, I know...doesn't mean I'm not going to do it." And promptly vanished again. You twitched; you really hated it when he pulled his illusions on you. As you were about to march to the door with frustration, you felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you back.

"Don't bother, I know you're just going to vanish again." You said, rolling your eyes. You let out a surprised squeak as you felt warm lips on your neck.

"T-That's not gonna work on me, Viper! So just go away!" Viper chuckled.

"I'm not going to disappear this time, ______."

---------------------

L.M.H: I not an expert on Viper, so he might seem ooc to you. I dunno. That's just me. So if anyone else has requests that they'd like, please tell me!


	16. Whipped

XanxusxReader. This is a request from **Princess one99five**. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Reborn. Sorry.

-------------------

"Woman, get me more wine." Xanxus ordered you, leaning on his chair. You didn't look up from the paperwork you were currently doing.

"Didn't you hear me, ______? I told you to get me some wine." Xanxus demanded in a louder voice. You sighed, and looked up at him. He was glaring at you with an irritated expression. Your lower lip quivered, and you started sniffing.

"B-But, Xanxus-sama, I have so much work already, and I must finish these as soon as possible, o-or I'll miss the deadline..." Xanxus twitched as he watched your adorably on-the-verge-of-crying face, feeling an incredibly small twinge of guilt. After all, how could he disturb his precious ______ while she was working hard for him?

"...fine...get back to work then...Squalo! Get me some wine, you feminine, long-haired idiot!" As Squalo started yelling about how his hair was _**not **_girly, Belphegor and Mammon looked at you (who had gone back to work with a smirk on your face) with something close to admiration.

"Well, it's official."

"That's for sure." In unison, they both said:

"______ is the only one who's got the boss whipped."

--------------------

L.M.H: LOL, imagine a whipped Xanxus....I really can't. Review please :D, and there's a 99.999999% percent that I'll give you a cookie! :D


	17. Stupid men!

ColonelloxReader. *sigh* Men and their idiocy.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the awesomeness of Reborn.

-----------------

"Hey, Reborn, you're so dumb you can't figure out how to snag a girl."

"Oh, really? Is that why I've got even another man's woman staring at me?"

Colonello turned around to where he was looking at. You were indeed staring at him, but with a look of pure dread and exasperation. Colonello turned back to the smirking mafia hitman.

"You! Don't bring my girl into this!"

"You're the one who started this whole girl thing."

"I was saying how you can't get yourself a girlfriend! It doesn't mean that you have to drag mine into it!"

"I was merely pointing out that-" Whatever Reborn was about to say, it was cut off by you.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! Every single time you two fight, I've been patiently waiting it out, hoping you two morons would be mature enough to come to your senses! But no, you jerks just keep going at it! Well, it's time to put a stop to this! Reborn, stop using me as bait for Colonello! Colonello, stop being an idiot and falling for it!" As you stomped away in a huff, the two slightly stunned rivals could hear you mutter," _**Men**_!" in an irritated voice. When you had marched away from sight, Reborn turned to Colonello with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like no sex for you tonight."

-------------------

L.M.H: Sheesh. Men and their stupid egos.

All the males of Reborn: Hey! We resent that!

L.M.H: Yeah, well, I don't particularly care, do I?

Dino: She's a cruel, cruel she-devil.

L.M.H: *cheery smile* Why, thank you! Please review, dear readers!


	18. Ken Joshima, the notsoslick player

KenxReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn.

---------------

"Hey, babe, you make my software into hardware."

"..............."

"If I said you had a fine body, would you hold it against me?"

"..............."

"Damn, ______, stop ignoring me!" You chose to remain silent, flipping a page in your book instead. Ken twitched. He grabbed the book from your hands and threw it across the room. You slowly looked up, giving Ken your most impressive death glare.

"What. Do. You. Want." You asked slowly, hoping his idiotic brain could comprehend those simple words. Ken glared back at you.

"I'm trying to talk to you, and you won't even pay attention!"

"You're trying to annoy me with that bullshit! Well, let me tell you, it's not working!"

"I'm not trying to bug you! I'm trying to impress you!"

"With lines like those? Please! You'd more likely get me running to the hills!"

"Well, then what's it going to take for you to go out with me?!"

"How about a good old-fashioned 'will you go out with me, ______?'"

"Fine! Will you go out with me, ______?"

"......okay."

"Great! Now will you kiss me?"

"Don't use those lines on me, and then we'll see."

-----------------------

L.M.H: You see? You're the worst player there is.

Ken:Oh yeah? Then how come I got ______ to go out with me?

L.M.H: Cuz I wrote it that way. Duh.

Ken:.....You writers suck!


	19. Pineapple Head

MukuroxReader. This is for **Woopa**, who requested a Mukuro drabble. Enjoy, dear readers!

Since I'm getting insanely tired of disclaiming, I'm going to have a different character disclaim for me each time!

Disclaimer: Tsuna: Oh. I'm first? ^.^' Er, L-chan does not own Reborn, or any of the characters.

-------------------------

"Mukuro~!" you sang.

"Yes, ______-chan?" he sang back.

"Why does your hair look like a pineapple?" you asked with big, adorable, wondering eyes. Mukuro patted the seat next to him, and said," I'll tell you the story if you sit down."

"Okay!" you said, and plopped down next to him.

"Well, ______, it all started when I asked for a pineapple on my 6th birthday..."

---------------

"And that, my dear ______, is why my hair looks like a pineapple!" Mukuro finished half an hour later. You were so engrossed in his story that you didn't notice Ken and Chikusa standing by the door, watching the two of you with different expressions: Ken, indignant, Chikusa, bored.

"Thanks for telling me that story, Mukuro-kun!" you kissed him on the cheek swiftly, stood up, and skipped out of the room.

"Fufufu...she's so adorable." Mukuro cooed, leaning back on the couch. Ken took a couple of steps in, still looking annoyed.

"So when she asks why you have a pineapple head, you tell her some lame story, and when I ask, you cut my hair like yours?!"

"Obviously, Ken, he likes ______ better than you."

"Shut it, Kakipi! No one asked you!"

"Fufufu...it's true."

"Favoritism!"

-----------------------

L.M.H: Poor, poor Ken. No one likes him.

Ken: People **_so_** like me! I'm the most popular guy there is!

Mukuro: Fufufu, actually, that would be me, Ken.

Lambo: Nya nya, Lambo-san is the most popular character!

L.M.H: So then, let's ask the readers. The random questions will be a regular segment of **Reborn Files: Tales of the Vongola**, so I'm telling you now.

Random Question of drabble 19: Who do you think is the most popular guy in Reborn? Remember, readers, place your votes in soon, or I'm afraid I won't be able to count in the marks! Until next time!

Ken:....you're making this sound like some retarded game show.

L.M.H: Shut up, you hippo chomper guy!

Ken: They're rhino teeth! RHINO!!!


	20. The Male Popularity Poll

KenxReader. *sigh*...someone really needs to deflate his ego.

Disclaimer: Squalo: Voii, LoVexxMyxxHeArT does not own Reborn...now where's that herbal essence conditioner you promised me?!

--------------------

"This can't be right..." Ken muttered, shoulders hunched as he stared at a single piece of paper. You pranced into the room, stopping short at the sight of an annoyed and slightly depressed looking Ken. You walked over to him, and tapped him on the head.

"Ne, Ken, what's wrong?"

"This is all wrong! According to this letter I got from that baby hitman, I'm the 6th most popular character in **Reborn**! **6th!**" You blinked, not getting what was so bad about that.

"6th place is pretty good, don'tcha think, Ken-kun? I mean-"

"No, no! I should be in first place! I'm Ken Joshima, after all. Ack!" Ken almost choked as he caught sight of who was in 5th place.

"Kakipi! Damn you!"

"What do you want, Ken?" Chikusa's bored voice drifted over to the two of you as he walked over. Ken pointed a finger at him, fury evident on his face.

"You're in 5th place! How the hell are you more popular than me?!" Chikusa shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't care but...maybe the readers just like me more." And walked out of the room.

"That stupid- ACK!" you looked at Ken with a worried look on your face as his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. He was obsessing over this popularity poll over nothing. Why couldn't he see that?

"I really can't believe this! Pineapple-Head is in first place? FIRST PLACE?!" you simply snatched the paper from his hands, and slapped him across the face. Shock and irritation spread over his face as he stared at you.

"______-"

"Don't worry, Ken-kun! You'll always be number 1 in my books!" you cheered, hugging Ken and kissing him on the cheek.

"Really? Does that mean I get a prize for being number 1?" he asked, licking his lips and smirking suggestively. Immediately, you let go of him and smacked the top of his head.

"Pervert!"

-------------------

L.M.H: So he's a bad player, but a really good pervert? Bad combination...

Ken: You made ______ a fucking bi-polar or something! First she's all happy, then she slaps me, then she hugs and kisses me? WTF?

L.M.H: Just be glad that she kissed you at all. Now, for the results are in for the Random Question of drabble 19! Drumroll plz!

Chikusa:...just get on with it...

L.M.H: Sheesh, you monotone guy! Have more enthusiasm!

Chikusa:..........

L.M.H: Whatever. Anyways, according to the readers, the most popular guy in Reborn is.........

Mukuro, Hibari, Reborn, and the list goes on! *throws papers in the air* Thank you for putting in your vote for the male popularity poll!

Ken: Hey, you lazy writer! You just read some of the reviews and took those names! I want a re-do!

Chikusa: ........It's true.

L.M.H: Shut it, you pom-pom head and Hippo guy! Now, for our next Random Question: if you could cosplay as one Reborn character, who would it be? Remember, you must put in your answer soon, or I'm afraid I can't count it! And your opinion matters! Until next time, dear readers!

Ken: You sound like the retarded game show host again...

L.M.H: Shut up!


	21. Woman of Mysteries

TYL!FutaxReader. I am now going to refer to myself as L-chan, simply because. Do I need a reason?

Disclaimer: Hibari: Tch...the damn herbivore does not own Reborn...now get out of my way before I bite you to death.

--------------------

"Hey Futa, wouldn't you call ______ a woman of many mysteries?"

"I...I guess so. Why?"

"Use your ranking ability to find out her three biggest secrets then."

"But wouldn't that be invading her privacy?" Futa frowned at Reborn. The latter had a strange smirk on his face as he stated," In the Vongola family, there must be no secrets. If we can't trust each other, then who can we trust?" Futa had to admit that Reborn had a point. Plus, he was rather curious about you. You were like a puzzle, and he wanted to be the one to put the pieces together. There were so many things he wanted to know about you. For instance, why were you so quiet around him? Why did you always keep his distance from him? Was his breath really bad or something? Futa was dying to find the answers to these unsolved questions.

"Okay, I'll do it. But if anything goes wrong, then I'm blaming you, Reborn!" The mafia hitman merely nodded, gesturing for the planetary prince to carry on. Futa took a breath, preparing to go into his ranking mode.

"Futa here...planetary planet respond..." he was silent for a couple of minutes before saying," Okay...______'s top three secrets..."

"Number three...she still watches Pokemon..."

"Number two...she's scared of going out at night on Halloween..."

"Number one...she has a crush on me..." Futa snapped out of his ranking mode, mind reeling in shock and surprise. ______ liked him? She seriously liked him back??

"Interesting," Reborn remarked," ______ likes you. Of course, I thought it was possible, but this confirms it."

"Reborn! Reborn!" you suddenly ran over to the two, saying," Tsuna and Dino need you right now. Something about needing help with a giant turtle." Reborn started walking away, calling over his shoulder," Fine. And Futa, ask ______ if she really does watch Pokemon." You gaped at Futa with a cherry red blush on your face. He didn't...did he?

"Futa...did you...you ranked..." you started glaring at the sheepish planetary prince. He waved his hands around frantically.

"It was Reborn's idea! He made me do it! He's the reason why I know that you watch Pokemon, or that you like me-" you almost fainted. Futa knew that you liked him?! He wasn't supposed to know that! How embarrassing! You wished the floor would split open and swallow you up.

Futa, seeing how faint you were looking, quickly said," It's okay! I like you too! I think you're really nice, and pretty, and I like Pokemon too!"

"...you do? You like me?" A smile came to your face as the blushing Futa nodded. Standing on your toes, you quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Er, I-I have to go now...Bye, Futa!" you stuttered, and ran away, leaving a red and dazed looking Futa. Reborn chuckled, having watched the whole scene while leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest and the same smirk as before on his face.

"It's about time."

------------------------

L-chan: Lookie, lookie! _**Somebody**_ is having fun playing Cupid!

Tsuna: Please, don't encourage him...

L-chan: *pouts* Party pooper! Anyways, the results are in for the last Random Question! It was: Who would you want to cosplay as in Reborn? Many of the answers varied; some voted for Hibari, others, Lal Mirch, Mukuro, or our very own Planetary Prince...the list goes on!

Squalo: Vooii, if you're going to have questions/polls, then shouldn't you be more organized, woman?

Chikusa: He's right. You're a very lazy writer.

L-chan: I prefer the term "carefree writer."

Chikusa: Which is another way of saying lazy.

L-chan: Shut it, you pom-pom head! Moving on! Random Question of drabble 21: Do you think that Mukuro is an evil villain trying to take over the world, a prickly pineapple, a smexy guardian, or all of the above?

Mukuro: Fufufu~ Vote soon, or L-chan won't include your vote.

L-chan: Digital hugs and cookies for those who review! XD


	22. Perfect Ending

BasilxReader.

Disclaimer: Dino: T-This evil writer does not own Reborn...She's evil! (L-chan: Why, thank you :D)

---------------------

You hated fairy tales. It was a fact. You absolutely hated how the wimpy "save-me-my-prince" princesses just waited in the tower, doing nothing while their princes bravely fought dragons, ogres, and whatnot. You hated how the stupid princes took their sweet time fighting and getting to their princesses; didn't that moron know how long Sleeping Beauty was sleeping before he got there? And you especially hated how perfectly everything worked out in the end. Dumb fairy tales. _**Nothing**_ had a perfect ending.

So then why, when your own prince came dashing to your rescue, did you envision him in a suit of shining armor, on a handsome white horse, battling his foes with a sharp, steel sword?

Why, when you saw your prince turning to you with a look of concern, care, and love, did you picture yourself in a beautiful silky dress, with long flowing locks, trapped high up in a tower?

And why, when he swept you up in his arms, kissing you and holding you like you might disappear from his embrace, did you feel like you got the most perfect ending of them all?

'_**You're my prince, Basil, and I'm your princess.'**_

-----------------------

L-chan: Okay! For everyone who's requested a drabble/oneshot, or will request one in the future, please know that I **AM **working on them! Or at least, I'm trying to find my inspiration for them ^^". But don't worry, I'll get it to you guys sooner or later...hopefully sooner, but you'll get it eventually!

Hibari: Just get on with the damn question, you herbivore, or I'll bite you to death.

L-chan: Wow, I didn't know you were like that! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Hibari: *raises tonfas*

L-chan: Okay, okay! Sheesh, can't take a joke? Anyways, for RQ of drabble 21: (if you wanna know the question, then go to the previous chapter) Most of you (actually, all of you) voted for ALL OF THE ABOVE! So that means, yes, Mukuro is an evil villain trying to take over the world (and failing), a pineapple head, and a smexy guardian.

Mukuro: Fufufu~. I knew everyone was going to vote for that choice. After all, who could resist me?

L-chan: Yes, yes, you overgrown, egotistical pineapple, we all love you. Now, the question of the drabble is: If Ryohei came to your house for a day, would you:

a) scream out "EXTREME!" and run around the town with him

b) scream out "RYOHEI!" and glomp him

or c) stuff earplugs in your ears and say that there's a national boxing tournament in the next continent? Until next time~!


	23. Dress Up

SqualoxReader. This is a request from **Princess one99five**. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**Hibird: Chirp, chirp chirp, chirp chirp! Tweet! (Translation: L-chan does not own Reborn! Tweet!)

--------------------

"Squalo~!"

"Vooii, woman, what do you want?"

"Will you play with me?" you smirked suggestively, running your fingers through the swordsman's incredibly long and silky hair as you hugged him from behind. He irritably swatted your hand away, not even bothering to look up at you.

"Go away ______, I'm busy right now."

"Pretty please, Squalo?" you purred, purposely leaning forward so that your cleavage was right next to his face. Even that didn't get him to raise his head.

"Vooii, I said I'm busy! Go play dress-up or something, woman." he said. You scowled.

"Fine, then! Maybe I will!" and stormed away to your room. You sat down on your bed, arms crossed and the scowl heavy still on your face.

"**'_Go play dress-up, woman_,'**" you mimicked Squalo's words. You glared at different parts of your room, as if each piece of clothing, furniture, or other possessions had done you a personal wrong.

"Stupid man...telling me to play dress-up...especially when I'm this horny...how sexist is that?" you muttered to yourself. After a couple of minutes, you started calming down, and your gaze drew upon a black-and-white outfit in the corner. A huge smirk came to your face, and you hurried to pick up the outfit, trying to change clothes as fast as possible.

"Yeah, I'll play dress-up, alright."

---------------

Squalo almost exploded with frustration. He ripped his paper in half, and threw his pen down. Damnit, why couldn't he get this?! It should have been easier to work with ______ gone, not harder!

As his thoughts turned to you, his remembered the seductive tone in your voice, the way your appealing breasts looked in front of his face, the amount of sexual tension that was in the room after you had left...

Squalo closed his eyes and groaned as he felt himself go hard. Why did he turn down your offer for playtime? Was he an idiot, or what?

"Squalo..."

"Great...now I'm even hearing her voice everywhere..." he grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Squalo..."

"Are my hormones that desperate so that I'm hearing her calling my name?" he asked himself. He wanted you to do more than call his name; he wanted you to moan it, breathe it, scream it...Squalo felt himself go even harder. Suddenly, he felt soft, warm hands unzipping his pants, stroking his member gently. Squalo's eyes snapped open. When he saw the sight in front of him, he nearly had a nosebleed.

You were leaning in front of the hormonal assassin, wearing an extremely revealing maid outfit. The skirt barely covered what it needed to cover, and the top left little to the imagination. Grinning, you licked your lips in a seductive manner when you saw how hard he was.

"Squalo~ I'm bored of dress-up. Will you play with me now?" you asked teasingly. Said Varia assassin quickly grabbed you and lifted you up on the desk, surprising you. He inched towards you, like a predator after his prey, and gave you a shark-like grin.

"When I'm done with you, dress-up will be the only game you're going to be able to play."

---------------------

Ken: I hope, Princess one99five, that you didn't feel a sudden urge to run to the closest bathroom and introduce your lunch to your toilet like I did.

L-chan: Hey, it wasn't that bad!

Ken: You're right. It was worse.

L-chan: *throws bomb at Ken*

**BOOM!**

L-chan: Moving on! Most of the RQ answers of drabble 22 went to option C, which was to stuff earplugs in your ears and tell Ryohei that there's a national boxing tournament in the next continent! Isn't that right, Ken-kun?

Ken: .........*blasted apart into a million pieces*

L-chan: The next RQ of drabble 23 is: Who is your favourite infant assassin, I-Pin or Lambo?

Lambo: It's me, Lambo-san! Who are you? Lambo! Who am I? Lambo! Lambo-san is awesome! Lambo-

L-chan: *throws bomb at Lambo*

**BOOM!**

L-chan: Review, dear readers, and I promise I won't send Lambo to your house!


	24. Marshmallow Treats

ByakuranxReader. Requested drabble for **KiReIhImE**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Reborn: Ciaossu. L-chan does not own me, or Reborn. Now die.

------------------

"Byakuran-sama, the reports are complete." You told the Millefiore leader. You placed the stack of reports on the table in front of the couch he was sitting on. Smiling, he placed a small marshmallow in his mouth and started chewing.

"Thank you, ______-chan." he said.

"My pleasure, Byakuran-sama." You tilted your head slightly, watching as he picked up yet another sweet fluffy treat and popped it in his mouth.

"Byakuran-sama, may I ask why you eat so many marshmallows? Too many sweets can't be good for your health." He smiled at you.

"Why, because they taste so good, ______-chan! Why don't you try one? Then you'll see what I mean. After all, you deserve a nice treat for working so hard." Not waiting for an answer, he put another marshmallow in his mouth and got off the couch. He walked over to you, and slipped his hands around your waist. He leaned down, ignoring your red face, and kissed you full on the mouth.

When you got over your shock, you wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him back. You could taste the marshmallow sweetness on his tongue, instantly getting addicted to the sugary treat.

When you pulled apart, you licked your lips, hoping to taste more of the yummy marshmallow.

"Would you like another one, ______-chan?" Byakuran cooed. You nodded.

"And how about another one after that?" The marshmallow-addicted Millefiore leader chuckled.

"You can have as many as you want."

---------------------

L-chan: To everyone else who is waiting for their requested drabbles: Please be a bit more patient! I promise to get to it as soon as possible! Here's a list of the requests I got:

**KiReIhImE, Yuee** (sorry I can't write your proper pen name, stupid computer keeps deleting it): Reborn

**Woopa**: Viper

**Friglit**: Belphegor or Hibari (I decided to write you a Belphegor one, if that's okay with you!)

**Saiyukigallie**: Tsuna

If I forgot anyone, please tell me! I'd hate to think that I got everyone's requests, when I skipped a couple and those people who don't have their oneshots are mentally cursing me to the lowest layer of hell.

And for the RQ: Sorry, but there's no RQ of drabble 24! *le gasp* I'm going to give you more time to answer the RQ of drabble 23! Lambo or I-Pin: Who will win?

Lambo: Lambo-san will win! Why? Because Lambo-san is the best! Who are you? Lambo-san! Who are-

L-chan: *kicks Lambo out the window* Review with your answer to RQ 23 quickly, please, before Lambo comes back! D:


	25. Cosplay

TsunaxReader. This is for you, **Saiyukigallie**!

**Disclaimer: **Yamamoto: Ah, my turn already? ^^ Okay, L-chan is not the owner of Reborn! Enjoy!

--------------------

"...______-chan, what are you wearing?" You looked at Tsuna with a big grin on your face, wearing an outfit consisting of orange clothes, a metal headband, and a blond, spiky wig.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" you grinned and gave the surprised Sawada a thumbs up.

"So what do you think?" you asked. Tsuna gave you a dull look.

"I think that most of your outfits are sillier than Reborn's costumes." He replied. You pouted.

"Fine then, Mr.-I-think-______'s-outfits-are-silly! And to think I was going to let you cosplay as Rock Lee with me!" you huffed, and stomped off. Tsuna imagined himself in a green spandex jumpsuit, a black bowl cut wig, and extremely bushy eyebrows. He almost choked.

---------------

"Tsuna-kun! Look!" Tsuna turned around to see you in another one of your cosplay outfits: This time, you were dressed in a black sleeveless top, baggy white shorts, and a blue spiky wig.

"I am the awesome Black Star, from Soul Eater! I'm greater than God! Mwahahaha!" you laughed crazily, and Tsuna eyed you with a worried look. Were you...okay in the head? Suddenly, you stopped laughing and took out a black suit with a black wig that had three white stripes on it out of nowhere. You held it out to the wary Sawada.

"Here, Tsuna-kun! You can be Death the Kid! The awesome Black Star needs a sidekick, and I couldn't find my Tsubaki outfit for you!" Tsuna almost choked again.

"I'm sorry, ______-chan, I'm not interested in cosplaying..." he began, but you cut him off.

"Why? Why don't you like cosplaying? It's just as fun as playing pretend, you know." You gave Tsuna your best puppy dog pout. He tried not to look at you directly, choosing to stare at your blue (fake) hair instead.

"Ah, well, I'm busy right now, you see..." you sighed loudly, dropping your pout and gazing sadly at Tsuna.

"I get it, Tsuna-kun. You just don't want to cosplay with me. I'm sorry I kept on bothering you, I won't do it again." You turned around and walked back dejectedly, not caring if you were dragging your Death the Kid outfit on the ground. Tsuna gulped; he didn't mean to make you that sad! He promised himself that he would make it up to you somehow. In the meantime, he had to get the image of himself dressed as Tsubaki out of his head.

---------------

"Meow~! Tsuna-kun! Can you guess who I am this time?" you asked Tsuna, pawing at his cheek playfully. When he got a full look at you in your costume, he almost got a nosebleed.

You were dressed in a short, black dress that hugged your curves tightly. You also had on fake cat ears, and a cat tail, with black gloves.

"I'm Blaire-chan! Since I couldn't find my Shinigami-sama costume, I decided to dress up as Blaire-chan the kitty instead! And don't worry, I won't ask you to dress up with me again. I'm going to go find a cat to be my accomplice instead! Or maybe I'll ask Gokudera-san to be Soul Eater Evans with me. I'll see you later, Tsuna-kun!" you quickly kissed his cheek and ran off. Now Tsuna really regretted not cosplaying with you when he had the chance.

----------------------

L-chan: Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, Saiyukigallie. You asked for a simple Tsuna oneshot, but I got kinda carried away...^^'

Gokudera: Tch! You damn writer! Don't you know how many times ______ asked me to dress as that Soul Eater for her? How annoying! And how many damn outfits does she have?!

L-chan: I don't know, but if I had that many cosplay outfits...Fufufu~

Gokudera: Oi, woman! Pay attention! You're not done here yet!

L-chan: *snaps out of daydream* Oh, you're right! Now, it's RQ time! There will be no RQ of this oneshot (audience: AWWW!) because of two reasons:

a) I would like more people to respond to the last RQ (which was: Who is your favourite infant assassin: I-Pin or Lambo?) and

b) I'm lazy. 'Nuff said.


	26. What's a kiss?

YamamotoxReader. Ah, the innocence of little kids...

**Disclaimer: **Ryohei: L-chan does not own Reborn to the EXTREME! This is Ryohei Sasagawa, Lion Puncher to the EXTREME!

--------------------

"Takeshi-kun?"

"Yes, ______-chan?" Your large innocent-looking eyes gazed at Yamamoto.

"What's a kiss?" you asked curiously. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an answer to your question.

"Hmm...I'm not sure about that...Oh, I remember!" his eyes brightened," I saw mommy and daddy kissing this morning!"

"Really? What did it look like?"

"I'll show you if you want." You nodded eagerly; finally, someone who could show you what you've been dying to know for forever! (Actually, it had only been 2 hours.)

Yamamoto bent his head a bit so he could gently brush his lips against yours. For some reason, your heart started beating quickly, and the blood rushed to your face. Was a kiss supposed to feel like this for 6-year-olds?

"And that, ______-chan," he laughed, removing his lips from yours," is a kiss!"

"Thanks for showing me, Takeshi-kun." You smiled at him shyly.

"No problem! Let's do it again someday!"

---------------

Your heart raced so quickly that you thought it would leap out of your chest as Takeshi Yamamoto, the oblivious 14-year-old baseball maniac, and your crush of more than 7 years, pressed his lips against yours softly. The curious sensations that your 6-year-old self had felt came rushing back to you, red face and all. Your head felt slightly dizzy as Yamamoto broke the kiss, smiling and wrapping his arms around you.

"Let's do it again, ______-chan!"

-----------------------

L-chan: Okay! For the RQ of drabble 23 (I-Pin or Lambo: Who will win?), the score was 4 - 3, to I-Pin! I admit, I was very surprised to find out that Lambo actually has fans. Though, to quote **Saiyukigallie**, "in ten years time, his hotness could kill." LOL.

Lambo: What?! Lambo-san didn't win?! Why??!!! Lambo-san is awesome! Lambo-san is the best! Lambo-san should win! Who are you? Lambo-san! Who am-

L-chan: *kicks Lambo off cliff* I take that back. His annoying-ness could, and will, kill. Which brings me to the next question: If you were Lambo's babysitter for the day, would you:

a) Hand him over to Bianchi

b) Lock him in a closet and glomp (character of your choice) or

c) Hug and kiss him to death? Remember, if you have any requests you'd like, tell me! And for those of you who have requested something, please be a bit more patient! Thank you!


	27. A Story of True Love

Adult!RebornxReader. **Yuee-chan**, this is for you! (I'm sorry I can't type your proper name. Stupid computer! *throws said machine out of window*)

**Disclaimer: **Leon:.........................(Translation: L-chan doesn't own Reborn.......)

--------------------

"Ne, Reborn?"

"What is it, ______?"

"Tell me a bedtime story!"

"............."

"Please! I can't sleep, and I'm really tired!" you pouted, clasping your hands and giving the slightly amused hitman your best puppy eyes. He sighed, and sat on the bed next to you. You cheered, and snuggled down under your blankets.

"Once upon a time," he began," there was an intelligent, handsome mafia hitman. He was the best in his business, number 1 to everything he did. He-" you interrupted him with a poke on the cheek.

"Can we please get past the part where you praise your whole being, and get on with the actual story?" you huffed. Reborn smirked.

"Since you asked so nicely...Okay, so this hitman was happy for awhile, before he realized that something was missing from his life. He wondered everyday what that something could be, and the answer didn't come to him until that fateful day when he met a very special woman."

"This woman," he continued, watching your eyelids droop slowly," wasn't your everyday, boring female. She was very stubborn, childish, and feisty, but she was also smart, funny, and beautiful. She, too was wondering what was missing in her life, until she met the hitman. When their eyes met for the first time, they knew that they were looking at the very soul that made their being whole. When they touched for the first time, they knew that nothing would ever come between them. And when they kissed for the first time, there was only one thought that came to mind: true love." He chuckled softly as your eyes finally closed shut, and your breathing slowed down to a slow, quiet rhythm. Reborn leaned down to kiss you on the lips, brushing some loose hair strands away from your face.

"True love..."

---------------------

L-chan: Ah, true love! The one thing that makes life worth it for some, and the major pain in the butt for others! So, again, there will be no RQ of drabble 27, because I would like people to vote for the RQ of drabble 26! Thank you!


	28. What a sucky day!

HibarixReader. A request from **Friglit**! I know, I said I'd write a Belphegor drabble, but this just kinda came to me. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Chikusa: *sigh* What a waste of time...okay, L-chan doesn't own Reborn...*grumble grumble*

-------------------

Fate, you decided, _**so **_had it for you today. You learned it the hard way when you woke up half an hour late, having forgotten to set the alarm clock last night. So you hurried downstairs, trying to button up your white shirt as quickly as possible. You grabbed your school bag and shoved your shoes on, running out of the door like your heels were on fire. After taking about 10 steps outside, you realized that it was raining. No, not raining, but _**pouring **_buckets. And since fate obviously had an insane grudge against you, it so innocently wiped the thought of an umbrella from your mind.

'I just had to pick today to wear a black bra, right?!'

You just decided to run to school and change into your gym uniform that was in your locker. Maybe you could walk into class with an excuse-"Oh, I got lost on the road of life!"- and hope that you wouldn't get detention.

That was when a car drove by, driving straight into a large puddle of dirty water, soaking you even more to the bones.

Yes, today certainly sucked. When you woke up this morning, you didn't count on being late to school. You didn't count on getting soaked like a sponge in water, either.

And you definitely didn't count on seeing a certain head prefect waiting by the doors of the school with a chirping yellow bird nesting in his hair.

Hibari glanced at you in your sopping wet glory, uniform sticking to your skin, and black bra showing through the thin fabric.

"Detention, herbivore. Everyday after school for a week."

Yup, it was official. Today sucked.

--------------------

L-chan: Yes, that was....kinda blah. I'm sorry if it sucked, Friglit!

Again, I'm not going to ask a RQ cuz I want more people to respond to the last one. Oh, but here's a teensy weensy extra one (not a RQ, just a bonus one!): How many of you know where I got the "I got lost on the road of life" excuse? Until next time! :D


	29. Stuffy Nose

ViperxReader. Thanks for your patience, **Woopa**!

**Disclaimer: **Lambo: Lambo-san is awesome! Lambo-san is the best! L-chan doesn't own Reborn! Hey, Reborn! Die!

---------------------

"Viper! Viper, where are you?" your voice carried throughout the corridors of the Varia headquarters. You peered though random doors, windows, and the occasional curtain, as if you were hoping that the hooded illusionist would pop out of nowhere.

"Viper!!!!"

"Shishishi~ Why is the princess yelling?" Belphegor's voice creeped to you. You spun around, waving your arms frantically.

"I can't find Viper! He's missing!" The sadistic prince laughed again.

"He's in his room. Have you checked there, princess?" You shook your head.

"No! Why would I check his room? But thanks, Bel! I would have never thought to have looked there!" You started skipping off to Viper's room, leaving the still-laughing, and for some reason, smug Belphegor.

You pranced into Viper's room, blinking as your eyes adjusted to the dark. A strange, stuffy-sounding voice muttered," What do you want, ______..."

You flickered on the lights, registering the sight of Viper lying on his bed with a very red nose. He scowled at you, which failed miserably with that nose of his. You blinked again.

"Viper...? Why is your nose so red? Are you sick? Or did you just use your psychic booger thingy too much?" The sick illusionist scowled at you again.

".........something like that." He muttered. He didn't want to talk to you right now, he wanted to rest, damnit!

Suddenly, you got why Belphegor was laughing before. He was always saying that Viper was going to blow his nose off one day; no wonder he was so smug.

"Oh, my poor Viper! Don't worry, ______-chan will nurse you back to health! Stay here! I'll be right back!" you commanded, and rushed off to your room. Viper frowned, wiping his nose with a tissue. What was with that woman? Why did she have to be so damn cheerful? And did she have to treat him like a baby all the time?

Viper closed his eyes, enjoying the rare moment of silence. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when:

"Nurse ______ is here, ready to make you strong and healthy again, Viper!" you cheered. Viper's eyes opened, and he almost fainted from blood loss. You were in a Nurse Joy costume, minus the pink hair, with a thermometer in one hand, and a bowl of hot soup in the other. You walked over to his bed, and placed the soup on the table beside him. Smiling, you turned to the slightly stunned spell caster and waved the thermometer.

"Say ah, Viper! And I'm not leaving your side until you get better!" you declared. Suddenly, Viper got into a sitting position, grabbing your face so he could press his lips against yours. When he pulled apart from you, he smirked at your red face.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should get sick more often."

-------------------------

L-chan:...........yeah...

Lambo: Lambo-san is awesome! Lambo-san is the best! Who are you? Lambo-san-

L-chan: *throws Lambo out the window* Oh, that reminds me! For the RQ of drabble 26, the favoured choice was a) hand over Lambo to Bianchi. Though, some people did vote for b and c. And great job to everyone who guessed right for the bonus question: Yes, I did get the excuse from Kakashi, from Naruto! Now, for the RQ of drabble 29: Who is your favourite animal partner, Leon or Enzio?

Leon:..................(I will win.)

Enzio:..................(Don't get too cocky; people love me more.)

Leon:.................(Oh? Then why does Tsuna refuse to go near your master when you're on his shoulder?)

Enzio:...................(My master probably has bad breath or something!)

Leon:...................(Maybe so, but I'm still everyone's favourite.)

L-chan: Okay, before this turns into some kind of pokemon battle, let's stop here, shall we? **KiReIhImE**, I promise to get your Reborn drabble out as soon as possible. If anyone has a request that they'd like, please p.m me, or leave it in a review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D


	30. My wishes already came true

Adult!RebornxReader. Here's your drabble, **KiReIhImE**! Sorry it's so short, and Reborn might seem ooc to you.

**Disclaimer: **Belphegor: Shishishi~ The princess does not own Reborn...

-----------------------

"Hey, Reborn?"

"What, ______?"

"If you could have three wishes, what would they be?" You peered curiously at Reborn.

"Well, if anyone wants three wishes, that means they're unhappy with what they already have." He replied. You frowned slightly.

"So does that mean that you don't want any wishes? Why?"

"For one, I don't need to wish to be the best hitman. I already am." He said smugly. You rolled your eyes.

"Two, I already have everything I could ever want." He continued, walking over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, feeling proud as he watched your face go slightly red. Only he had this effect on you: your heart started beating fast, your face flushed red, and when you saw the look on your lover's face, the look of pure love and devotion, you felt like the breath was knocked out of you.

"And three," he lowered his head right next to your ear. His warm breath tickled your ear as he said," My everything is right here in my arms."

-------------------------

L-chan: If I could have three wishes, my first wish would be to join the mafia! In fact, it's my life's goal! My second wish would be for all of the characters of Reborn to come to life, and my third wish is for an unlimited supply of strawberry pocky~!

There's no RQ of this drabble, folks, so go back to the previous chapter and answer that one! If anyone has a request, then feel free to ...er, request!


	31. Don't Leave Me

HibarixReader. Hope you like it, **kuro-30fyre**!

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting so tired of this...Okay, I don't own Reborn...

----------------------

You couldn't believe it. When he had returned from his battle with Mukuro Rokudo, he was beaten so severely (well, as severely as you could get with him) that he had taken a week off from his precious school. Then he had left for a few days to train for his Vongola Cloud Ring battle, leaving you worrying out of your mind. Now he wanted to leave you for a dangerous till-the-death fight?! No way. Not if you could help it.

"I'm not letting you go to this fight! You're just walking straight into death's arms, Hibari!" you cried, clutching his arm. The cloud guardian looked at you and snorted.

"Do you really think that I'll die that easily, herbivore? Now let go of me; I have to be there in 20 minutes." Tears came to your eyes as you allowed Hibari to pry your fingers off his wrist. Marking a trail on your face, the hot salty teardrops dripped onto the floor.

"...do you want to die, Hibari? Do you want to go, knowing that you may never come back again? Do you want to leave me alone?" you whispered the last part quietly; you weren't sure whether or not the unmoving guardian had heard you. You both stayed still for a couple of minutes before you decided to run to your bedroom; you didn't want Hibari to hear or see you crying. But before you could turn around, Hibari grabbed you by the arm and smashed his lips on yours, wiping all thoughts of doubt of his love for you from your mind. He gripped you tightly by the waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, wishing that this moment would never end.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. You broke apart, still not letting him go.

"Don't leave me..." you said in a soft voice. Hibari chuckled.

"I won't leave you. After all, who else would there be to keep you in line, herbivore?"

----------------------

L-chan: *hyperventilating* OH. MY. GOD. **Reborn Files: Tales of the Vongola **actually got over 100 reviews!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!

I know that there are a lot of people who requested something, so please be patient. Here's a list of people and their requests:

**chippo843 : **Adult!Reborn

**Angel Melodia : **Adult!Lambo, Tsuna, or Dino

**Myriad Lapse **: Spanner

**pilvi **: Xanxus, Fran, Reborn, and Lancia

**S.I.R.E Ruby-san **: Belphegor

**kuro-30fyre : **Byakuran

I'll get to these as soon as possible! My apologies for any long waits that you'll have to suffer. T_T

The RQ of drabble 29 is still open! Who's your favourite animal partner: Leon or Enzio? The shape-shifting lizard or the water-soaking turtle? Who will win???


	32. Where's My Frog Prince?

FranxReader. This is for you, **pilvi**!

**Disclaimer: **Dino: L-chan does not own Reborn! She's still an evil writer! Don't believe any lies she tells you!

------------------

"Arghh!!" you threw your hands up in frustration.

"Temper, temper, ______." Fran said in a monotone voice as he walked to you. You glared at him.

"Shut up, Fran! You're so mean sometimes!" you pouted. He sighed.

"Fine then. Why, my dearest ______-chan, what on earth has gotten you so upset?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. You grinned.

"Way better! Now that you asked nicely, I'll tell you." Something between a pout and a glare crossed your face.

"I can't find my prince!" Fran blinked.

"What?"

"I can't find my prince!" you repeated," I've been kissing all these frogs, but none of them turn into frogs at all!" Fran blinked again.

"......are you actually saying that you believe that ridiculous fairy tale about frogs becoming princes after a princess kisses them?" You scowled at this.

"Just because you're narrow-minded, Frog-Head, doesn't mean you have to ruin everything for other people!" Fran rolled his eyes. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"You know, there's a certain frog you missed..." You brightened up. Really? Another frog? Maybe there was still a chance of you getting your prince.

"Where? Tell me where that frog is!" you cried, hopping in excitement. In one smooth, fluid movement, the indifferent illusionist grabbed you by the waist and kissed you on the lips. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, gripping you by the waist and kissing you keenly. At first, you were shocked and timid; after all, what if the others came your way and saw you like this? What if Belphegor started laughing his creepy laugh and throwing knives at the two of you? What if Squalo waved his sword around and yelled like the madman he was? After a few seconds, you dismissed the thought of the others from your mind; screw them! You felt nothing but complete bliss as Fran continued kissing you.

You both pulled apart when you felt your lungs cry out for air. Fran still had his arms around you as he gave you a sly smirk and said:

"I'm your frog, ______. Maybe if you kiss me again I'll turn into a prince."

--------------------

L-chan: *pouts* Hmph. How come ______ gets a frog prince, and I don't? Where the heck is my prince?!

Ken: Maybe he got lost on the road of life.

L-chan: Thanks, Ken. That makes me feel sooooo better.

Leon:.......................(*Can we get on with the last RQ, which I so clearly won?)

L-chan: Well, I'm sorry to all Enzio fans, but Leon did win. Actually, I think only one person voted for Enzio. But it's okay, because I think that sponge turtle rocks too! The RQ of drabble 32: who is your prefered Varia assassin, Belphegor or Squalo? The sadistic prince or the feminine-haired shark? Who will win this round?


	33. Coffee Addict

Adult!RebornxReader. For **chippo843**! Hope it doesn't suck too bad!

**Disclaimer:** Ken: Ack! This stupid author doesn't own Reborn. That stupid woman!

-----------------

You often wondered why Reborn liked coffee so much. How on earth could he stand the bitter taste of that drink? And didn't he know that too much caffeine was bad for his health? That man drank more coffee than you thought was humanly possible. Apparently, it "rejuvenated" him or something. Watching him drink his coffee brought the frequently thought-of question to your mind.

"Reborn, why do you drink so much coffee?" you inquired. He drained the last drops and threw the cup in the trash.

"Because," he replied," it tastes good, and it keeps me awake." You furrowed your brows.

"But it's not good for you!" you protested," It's bad for your health, and you're getting addicted to caffeine. Do you want to be a coffee addict for the rest of your life?" Reborn raised his eyebrows. He sighed loudly, which you missed due to your now-ranting state on how he would live longer if he gave up caffeine. He walked over to you, and cut off your tirade with a kiss on the lips. You could taste a bit of his preferred beverage on his lips, and thought to yourself,' Hmm...Not bad...' When he parted from you, Reborn smirked at your flushed state and stated," I'm going to get more coffee."

As you watched him walk out of the room, you decided that Reborn was right about coffee.

It was now your new favourite drink.

------------------

L-chan: Sorry that it's short. I don't like coffee. In fact, I kinda hate it. Hot chocolate is much prefered than that. Anyways, there's no RQ of this drabble since I'd like more people to vote for their favourite Varia assassin, Belphegor or Squalo! Personally, I like Belphegor better, but Squalo does have his awesome hair...Well, I'll leave it up to you!


	34. Oops!

SpannerxReader. A request from **Myriad Lapse**! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** *checks self* Nope, still don't own Reborn...

-------------------

Everything was quiet...a bit_** too**_ quiet for Spanner's liking. As he walked to his room, he couldn't help but wonder where you were. Usually, you were running around headquarters, wreaking chaos and havoc everywhere. Spanner sighed, and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while he could. As he turned the doorknob, preparing to enter the tool-and-invention filled room, there was a loud, smashing noise inside.

CRASH!

Spanner froze, before hastily opening his door. When he caught sight of what was inside, he almost fainted.

"______!"

You were peering down at a broken...something on the ground. When you heard Spanner yell out your name, you smiled sheepishly at his exasperated-on-the-verge-of-fainting face.

"Heh, heh...oops?" Spanner fell down to the ground.

---------------

You knocked on Spanner's door, holding a tray with a plate of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate on it. You were feeling rather guilty about breaking his...whatever it was you broke. Even if you didn't know what it was, Spanner seemed pretty upset about it. When you heard no response from inside, you knocked again and waited for an answer. Nothing. You just decided to go right in and see what he was up to this time.

When you saw what Spanner was up to, you smiled. He was sleeping with his head on his desk, a bit of drool dribbling down his chin. Okay, so that part was a little gross, but other than that, he looked absolutely adorable! Trying to keep from squealing, you placed the tray full of goodies on an empty space on his desk, and started examining his latest invention. It looked rather weird, but which of his stuff didn't? Hmm...it had a strange knob at one side, and a big red button on the other. Thrilled, you stared at the big red button, feeling a sense of excitement race through your veins. After all, who wouldn't feel excited after seeing a big red button just begging to be pressed? You were about to push the button, but after taking a glance at the sleeping Spanner, you hesitated. What if something went wrong with the invention, and it blew up or something? You didn't want him getting mad at you again. You reluctantly placed it back on a random place on the shelf. Too bad it was the wrong place.

You had placed the odd invention on some kind of trap. Suddenly, there was a loud, blaring alarm, red lights started flashing everywhere, and for some reason, the sprinklers came to life at that exact moment. You panicked, running around the room while getting soaked in the cold water.

"______!" Halting, you saw Spanner run over to the trap, and disable a couple of wires. The sprinkler didn't stop spraying water, but at least the red lights and the piercing noise stopped. You gave Spanner a small, guilty smile, feeling very conscious of the fact that he could probably see your dark bra outline though your thin, white shirt.

"Heh, heh...oops?" Spanner facepalmed. It was a good thing that you were cute.

-----------------------

L-chan: So the morale of this story is: If you're cute, then you can get away with anything! Use it to your advantage, cute people! *evil laugh*

Ken: -_-

L-chan: So, for the last RQ, a lot of people said that it was a very close tie between Belphegor and Squalo! Though I think Belphegor won. Squalo was very close though.

Squalo: VOOIII??!! I didn't win?!

Belphegor: Shishishi...obviously, I'm the more popular won.

Squalo: Why, damnit?!

Belphegor: I'm a prince, after all.

L-chan: Now, now boys, play nice! For the RQ of drabble 34: would you rather dress up as Skull or Fon of the Arcobaleno for Halloween? And remember, if you have requested something, I'll get to it as soon as possible to the EXTREME!


	35. Of Promotions and Apple Juice

XanxusxReader. This is for you, **pilvi**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn, apple juice, or anything else I'd like to own.

-------------------

Xanxus drained the last of his wine as a knock sounded on the door. He grunted, signaling for the person knocking to enter. You nearly skipped in, carrying an official-looking folder and some loose papers in your hands.

"What do you want, woman?" Xanxus demanded. You placed the folder on his desk, saying," The last mission's files are complete, Xanxus-sama." You smiled cheerfully, while the Varia leader eyed you with a look close to interest. How did you manage to stay happy all the time? What made you smile like this? And why wasn't he drinking any wine right now?

"Get me some wine, ______." He ordered you. You gave him a salute, and pranced out of the room. Only when you were in the kitchen, opening the fridge door, did you realize something: Xanxus, the ever-so guarded and always irritated Varia leader, had actually called you ______! He called you by your first name, instead of 'woman!' Maybe this was a sign of your promotion. Maybe you could now actually do something other than fetching wine and typing reports. You hurriedly grabbed a random bottle from the fridge, and flounced back to your boss, hoping to hear your name fall from those same lips. Hey, maybe this time he would add a –chan to it!

You walked straight into the open room, and greeted the scarred leader.

"Hey, boss! I'm back with your wine!" He merely nodded his head as you opened the bottle and poured some of the drink in his wine glass. He took the glass from you and took a swallow.

"So, how does it taste? Really good, right?" You beamed. The glass missed you by an inch, spilling it's contents all over the smooth carpet around you.

"That's not wine, it's apple juice, woman!"

"Well," you sighed as you skipped (much to the irritation of a certain pissed-off leader) out of the room," I guess it's back to 'woman' now."

-------------------

L-chan: Whew~! Well, there's one request off my list! ^^ This is the list of requests I've gotten so far:

**Angel Melodia** - Adult!Lambo (I've chosen him from your three!)

**pilvi** - Reborn, Lancia

**S.I.R.E Ruby-san** - Belphegor

**kuro-30fyre** - Byakuran

**Woopa** - Mukuro

**Friglit** - Xanxus

**X-kloey-chan-X** - TYL!Mukuro

**KitsuNova** - Skull

**Myriad Lapse** - Adult!Skull

**Saia Kittyfish** - Giotto

**Tsuki-No-Ouji** - Verde

So, as you can see from the above list, I've got quite some requests to do ^^. I'll get to them as soon as I can, but the requests are currently closed right now! When I'm done with the above ones, I'll open the requests again!

And feel free to answer to the last RQ: Who would you rather dress up as for Halloween, Skull or Fon?


	36. Potter and Pals

Slight MukuroxReader. Request by **Woopa**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn, Harry Potter, or Halloween.

-------------------

"Trick-or-treat!"

Ken and Chikusa looked up to see you dressed in an odd costume. You had on a short, black wig, thick glasses, and black robes. On your forehead was a lightning bolt-shaped fake scar, and you held a long, black stick in your hand.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Ta-da! This is my Halloween costume!" you grinned at the two. Chikusa ignored you and went back to doing what he was doing before: reading. Hmph. What a nerd.

"So you're dressing as that Henry Pooter dude?" Ken snorted. You whacked him on the head with your 'wand'.

"Ow! That hurt, ______!"

"It's supposed to! And his name is _**Harry Potter**_, you idiot!" you huffed. Suddenly, you patted his head gently. Ken eyed you suspiciously. You smiled sweetly, clasped your hands together, and gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

"Harry needs a wizard friend, Ken." you began, but the blond violently shook his head.

"No way! You're not getting me in a costume! Go find someone else to be your Harvey Porter pal!" You whacked him again.

"It's _**Harry Potter**_!"

"Fufufu~ What's going on here?"

Mukuro was standing by the doorway, twirling a long, thin stick in his hands. He was dressed in a rather bushy, long, brown wig, black robes, - and was that make-up on his face?!

"Can you guess who I am, ______-chan?" he cooed. Ken almost choked on his own spit while Chikusa sat on the couch, ignoring the whole scene. You skipped over to the pineapple-headed illusionist and gave him a hug.

"You're Hermione Granger! Yay! Now I have a friend I can go trick-or-treating with! Let's go ask someone else if they want to go as Ron Weasley! We can call it: Potter and Pals!" Linking you arms with the laughing Mukuro, you skipped away with him in search of a new 'Potter Pal'.

Ken could only shake his head.

--------------------

L-chan: Yay! Halloween is only a couple of days away! Who's going Trick-or-Treating? I am! Can you guess what I'm dressing up as?

Lambo: You're going as Lambo-san! Who are you? Lambo! Who am I? Lambo! Lambo-san is the best!

L-chan: You're absolutely right, Lambo! I'm going as you!

Lambo: You are? Why? Because Lambo-san is the best! Lambo-san is- *kicked out of window*

L-chan: No, not really. I really want to dress up as Belphegor, but alas, no costume T_T. So I'm just going as any random mafioso!

Now, for the last RQ, it was almost a tie between Fon and Skull!.....I think. But the winner was the holder of the red pacifier, Fon! The RQ of drabble 36 is: Which is better: Strawberry or Chocolate pocky? Pockyyy~!

And sorry, but the requests are still CLOSED. That means, until I'm done all of the ones that I've got now, I won't be taking anymore requests! H-Hey! *dodges tomato thrown by random reader* I said sorry! And to those who have requested something...it's getting there! ^^'


	37. Work Overload

ShoichixReader.  
Requested by: **Woopa**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn. (Disclaimer # 12, 347)

---------------------

It was a normal, sunny afternoon. You were inside, singing random songs and munching on sweet treats, pestering everyone you came across. By the time you had skipped your way over to Shoichi's room, you not only managed to piss off half the people in headquarters, but had also stolen some of Byakuran's marshmallows, knocked out Gamma, and set one of Spanner's inventions on fire. Yup, just another typical day in the life of ______ ______.

You pranced into Shoichi's room with treats in your hands, not bothering to knock. It was kind of dark inside, but you could see someone at the desk, with his head on the table and fingers loosely holding a few familiar-looking papers. A few _**very**_ familiar-looking papers. You crept up behind the sleeping redhead and frowned guiltily. It seemed like Shoichi had fallen asleep while trying to finish some overdue work- _**your **_overdue work.

"_**Shoichi, let's play~!"**_

"_**Go finish your reports, ______."**_

"_**But that's boring!"**_

"_**You do know that Byakuran-sama will be expecting it soon, right?"**_

"_**I'll get to it when I feel like it!"**_

The conversation had ended when you spotted Spanner chasing after a run-away ...something, and decided to chase after it as well.

You sighed, and smoothed back some of Shoichi's messy hair. He was always doing things for you, and yet, you never gave anything back to him. He would type your reports, write your files...hell, he would even cover for you when you did something bad (which was almost all the time). You sighed again, then looked at his sleeping face. Half of the lines of exhaustion on his face were probably caused by you. After a minute of deep thinking, you grabbed a pen, and scribbled down a note. After placing 2 of your cupcakes next to the note, you carefully pried your work from his fingers, and, after a dread-filled sigh, took Shoichi's own pile of work. Leaning down, you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. With one last look at the sleeping redhead, you walked out of the room, dreading the amount of work you now had. Looks like it was going to be a long day for you.

--------------

Shoichi woke up with a groan. He had sleepy eyes, a headache, and a whole stack of work to finish. Not the best thing to wake up to. He delayed in opening his eyes for a minute, but sighed. Might as well get it over with. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a desk covered with papers. All he saw was an almost empty desk, 2 cupcakes, and a note sitting in front of him.

_Dear Shoichi_

_Looks like you've got some free time now! Use it wisely._

_Don't work too hard everyday. Don't you know that all work and no play makes for a very bad Shoichi?_

_Love, ______-chan _

Shoichi took a bite out of a cupcake and smiled. Looks like doing your work for you had finally paid off.

-----------------------

L-chan: Don't you just love this redhaired nerd? ^w^

Shoichi: N-Nerd?! I resent that!

L-chan: Don't worry, we all love you anyways. For the RQ, I'd still like more people to answer the last one: Which do you prefer, chocolate or strawberry pocky? Come on, I know there are more strawberry lovers out there! Strawberry pocky lovers unite! *w*


	38. EXTREME CPR

RyoheixReader.

Requested by: **Originalatorian**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn, or cheesy CPR scenes.

------------------

"EXTREME! I, Ryohei Sasagawa, will go swimming to the extreme! To the limit!" You watched in amusement as the extreme boxer ran to the diving board and jumped off in his own eccentric way. He stayed underwater for a minute, then resurfaced, exclaiming," That was an EXTREMELY refreshing swim!"

"Ryohei," you began, walking over to the edge of the pool," You do remember that I'm supposed to be teaching you CPR, right?" Ryohei nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right! Should I call you ______-sensei?"

"Do whatever you want, but get out of the pool now. I can't teach you in water, or you'll probably drown." Ryohei nodded again, and got out of the pool quickly. He shouted," I shall learn CPR to the EXTREME!" You facepalmed.

'What have I gotten myself into...?'

"Okay, I'll be the victim, and you can be the rescuer." You lay down on a dry towel and motioned for your eager pupil to kneel next to you. Cold water droplets splashed onto you as he did so.

"The first step is to check if your victim is breathing or not," You told him," You can see if their chest is rising and falling, or if you feel them breathing out air." You blushed a bit when you saw Ryohei staring at your chest, trying to see the rise and fall as oxygen passed through your lungs. Surely that red tint on his face was just from the sun?

"Next, give them 2 slow breaths while pinching the nose. Tilt the head back a bit so the air can pass through easily."

"I think I got it, sensei! May I try to the extreme?!" You nodded.

"You can skip the breathing part."

"You got it, ______-sensei!"

Slightly cold fingers (still wet from the short swim) gently tugged your head back. They lightly pinched your nose as a pair of warm, soft lips met yours. All thoughts of CPR were erased from your mind the second they did. Maybe they were gone from Ryohei's mind as well, because his fingers slid to cup your chin, with one finger stroking your cheek.

'Oh, screw CPR.' You decided, and wrapped your arms firmly around his neck.

After a few moments of holding each other tightly and kissing, you broke apart. Ryohei was grinning at your flushed face.

"That was some EXTREME CPR, ______-sensei!"

Insert sweatdrop here.

* * *

L-chan: OMIGOSH, I JUST WANNA KILL MY *BEEEEEEEEEP* COMPUTER RIGHT NOW.

Computer: *shuts off*

L-chan: Waaaaahh!! NO, I love you sooooo much!!!

Computer: *turns back on*

L-chan: =D (*#%^&*DAMN YOU!!(^%$%^&*)

So, due to a virus attack (SWINE FLU!!!!) on this computer, I've had no chance of updating anything whatsoever for the past...what, a week?

I know that everyone who's requested something, and who wants to request something (still closed!) wants to kill me for not getting it done by now, but have pity on me! I've got three tests, four exams, two projects, and three worksheets to do- all in the month of November!! T_T In fact, I'm off to the library soon for the whole afternoon to get some studying and work done! 8D *nerd snort*

To the extreme sorrow of my poor Stawberry Pocky-chan, Chocolate Pocky was the winner of the last RQ. But that's fine with me, because I think that Chocolate rocks too! XD

The RQ of this drabble is: Do you ever feel like killing your computer, too? *sneaking up to computer with a steel hammer*


	39. Birthday Fail

Adult!LamboxReader

Requested by:**Angel Melodia**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Reborn, sorry.

-------------

Lambo wasn't a hard man to read. Sometimes, he would try to hide his troubles from everyone, but most of the time he let you know what he was thinking. But even if he did let you read him like a book, some things about Lambo were just too hard to figure out.

Like what to get him for his birthday, for instance.

"Chocolate cake? ...no, that's too boring...I want to give him something original!" You thought aloud. What did Lambo like, anyways? Flowers? Nah, they made him sneeze. Jewellery? Too girly.

Why was it so goddamn hard to find a gift for the man?

You let out a frustrated sigh, and looked around the living room for inspiration. Your eyes landed on an old picture- a photo of the 5-year-old Lambo that his 20-year-old self had given you.

"He looked so cute in that cow suit." You laughed. Then it hit you. The perfect gift idea.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" you exclaimed, before running out of the room and into the nearest department store.

------------

"Happy birthday, Lambo-kun!" you said cheerfully, shoving a neatly wrapped box into his hands. He looked at the gift in a slightly quizzical manner, before turning to you with a bemused smile.

"______-chan," he began, but you cut him off.

"No, no, don't say anything! Just open it!" you urged. Lambo shrugged and started unwrapping the box, grinning.

You held your breath as you watched him open the package. Would he like it? What if he didn't? Maybe you should have gotten something else for him, something more...fancier. Was it too late to exchange it? What if-

Your silent panic attack was interrupted by Lambo's amused chuckle. He held up the adorable stuffed cow and laughed again.

"Y-You like it?" you asked, feeling hugely relieved. Lambo leaned in to kiss you on the lips, ignoring your red blush when he pulled back.

"Yes, I like it very much, ______-chan. Reminds me a lot when I was a kid." He gazed at you for a few more seconds before adding," But just one thing, ______-chan."

"What is it, Lambo-kun?"

"My birthday's not 'til next week."

---------------

L-chan: I am so SO SORRY that this is so late! :'( You must have been waiting forever for this to come out! And it's not even that good!! *panic attack* So here's a list of the requests I've got so far:

**pilvi**: Reborn, Lancia

**S.I.R.E Ruby-san**: Belphegor

**kuro-30fyre**: Byakuran

**Friglit**: Xanxus

**X-kloey-chan-X**: TYL!Mukuro

**KitsuNova**: Skull

**Myriad Lapse**: Adult!Skull

**Saia Kittyfish**: Giotto

**Tsuki-No-Ouji**: Verde

If I got anything wrong, then please tell me! And if there are anymore requests you'd like, then please PLEASE do me a favor and wait until I'm done most of these. *sigh* Oh, the woes and pains of high school...

Anyways, for the RQ, the most popular answer was Yes, I do feel like killing my computer sometimes! Well, congratulations, you all just became my new lets-go-and-kill-those-mother-*censored*-beeping-machines best friends! :D The next RQ is: who would make a better Sasuke Uchiha cosplayer, Spanner or Shoichi?


	40. Dancing Queen

KenxReader

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn, the song (Party In The U.S.A) , or dancing queens.

------------------

No. Freaking. Way.

There was absolutely no way that you were seeing this. There was positively no chance in hell that you thought you would ever live to see this day, but yet, here you were.

_**"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song..."**_

Ken- _**the**_ Ken Joshima- was actually _**singing**_ and _**dancing **_to a song like that?

_**"...the butterflies fly away..."**_

The world was coming to an end.

You leaned against the doorframe, watching the "show" while trying not to burst out laughing maniacally, and failing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"EHH?! Wha- ______?! When the hell did you get here?!" a completely red-in-the-face Ken whirled around to face you, resisting the urge to slam his head on the wall. The radio was blaring music, as oblivious as a piece of metal could be.

"When you got to the chorus, Kenny~" you sang. Ken twitched his eye, cursing his luck.

"Hey, it's not my fault- it's a really catchy song" he defended himself.

"Catchy enough to make you want to sing and dance to it, dancing queen?"

"Yeah!" You laughed, before wiggling your hips and dancing towards the still-red Joshima.

"Come on, Ken-chan, dance with me!" you twirled around before grabbing Ken's hands.

_**"Got my hands up, they're playin' my song..."**_

Suddenly, Ken wasn't feeling so embarrassed.

* * *

L-chan: GAH! The amount of stress from exams!! It's so...stressing! *snaps pencil in half*

Ken: *twitches* I'll kill you for this...

L-chan: Oh, but my dear Ken, you can't ^^. Honestly, I don't really like this song, but I just couldn't imagine Ken dancing to this song so I tried writing it...and so, a new drabble was born! :D

Ken: *twitch* I'm still gonna kill you...

L-chan: You can try! Anyways, I'm sooo soooo SOOOOOOOO sorry to everyone who's waiting for their request to come out! Hopefully, once my exams are over, I'll get back into the habit of writing fics instead of sleeping on my textbooks and notes!

For the RQ, I think Shoichi won, though Spanner came pretty close. Here's the RQ of drabble 40: Chikusa Kakimoto- is he:

a) careless

b) monotone

c) a closet pervert or

d) all of the above?


	41. Sashimi and Mushroom Soup

SkullxReader

Requested by: **KitsuNova**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Reborn, thanks for asking.

--------------

Skull concentrated on his spell, praying that it would work this time. After all, 57th time's the charm, right?

_POOF!_

Skull coughed, waving away black smoke that had appeared. He peered hopefully at the table top, only to discover that it was still empty and lacking any demons/evil minions.

"It...didn't work..." Skull muttered, staring at a small cloud of the remaining black smoke. A gloomy aura started surrounding him as his new pet octopus climbed up the table, waving it's tentacles at the mushrooms that were now growing in the smoke.

"Hey, Skull, there's nothing to eat for dinner! Let's go buy- Skull?" You peered into the unlit room, letting your eyes adjust to the dark as you searched for the purple-haired necromancer. There was black smoke, mushrooms, an octopus... You sighed as you spotted him sitting in a corner, muttering to himself about past and recent failures.

"Come on, Skull, stop being so depressed! So you didn't make any demons appear- at least we have mushrooms now!" you told him brightly. He ignored you while his gloomy aura steadily grew gloomier.

"Fine, stay depressed. But that's not going to help you beat Reborn or Colonello, is it?" you snorted, turning to the door.

"I will beat them! I will!" you heard Skull exclaim, snapping out of his depressed state. You turned back to him and cheered.

"Good for you, Skull! Be more determined instead of depressing, and maybe you'll get somewhere!" You smiled as you felt Skull's gloomy aura disappear, being replaced with one of fiery passion and will.

"Now that that's solved, what are we going to eat?" you pondered, absentmindedly scanning the room. You blinked when your eyes spotted the octopus, which was now throwing mushrooms everywhere.

"Oh! I know, let's have sashimi with mushroom soup! Everything we need is here~" you said. Instantly, you felt the fiery and determined aura dim down into a dark, depressing aura.

"No...my pet...my poor octopus..."

You facepalmed. Looks like chinese take-out tonight.

-----------------

L-chan: For those of you who don't know, sashimi is kinda like sushi. Raw and thinly sliced. And eating octopus is like chewing rubber bands .

And for those of you who are wondering right now, no, I do not chew rubber bands, no matter how tasty they look.

Review please! :D


	42. Mafia Boss

GiottoxReader

Requested by: **Saia Kittyfish**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn (and again.)

---------------

You stared, wide-eyed, at Giotto, who had a completely serious look on his face. There was no way that he was telling the truth. It had to be a lie. Maybe it was an early April Fool's Day?

"E-Excuse me...?" you asked weakly. Giotto glanced at you and your shocked form.

"I'm serious, ______. I'm a mafia boss." There was no sign of laughter or amusement in his sapphire eyes as he regarded you worriedly. Now knowing that this was no joke, you had to wonder how such a kind and caring man could become a mafia boss. _**Mafia**_, for crying out loud.

"...Okay...so this isn't a joke..." you muttered," But why are you telling me this? I mean, generally, if people know that you're a mob boss, shouldn't you shoot them down?"

Giotto raised a brow.

"Generally, if the people are enemies, then yes. But in this case, ______, I'm telling you because I don't want any secrets between us."

"I see..." you mumbled, staring at a point just over Giotto's shoulder. He watched you anxiously, as if he was waiting for the exploding and ranting part to come. When he saw no reaction from you, he hesitantly waved his hand in front of your face.

"______? Are you okay?" You looked at him almost shyly.

"Well, yeah. I-It's just...I'm not sure how I should react," you confessed," Should I scream, slap you, run away or throw something at you..." your voice trailed off as the Vongola Primo's lips twitched into a smile. He placed his hands on your arms, moving in closer to you.

"So if you don't know how to react to that, what would you do about this?" he asked softly, before leaning in to capture your lips with his. You stiffened for a second, still in shock about his new mafia identity, but gradually relaxed, kissing him back. His hands traveled down to your own for his fingers to entwine with yours.

After a few more moments of what you could only describe as heaven, you broke apart, red in the face and fingers still weaved together.

"Just so you know, I won't let anyone come within 20 feet of you." He said, smiling at you.

"Alright...as long as, you know, you don't start playing with guns or anything."

"Deal."

There was a peaceful silence for a minute before Giotto decided to break it.

"And ______?"

"Hmm?"

"A mafia boss needs a wife..."

--------------

L-chan: Blah. Sorry if you don't like this, Saia Kittyfish. I don't know a lot about Giotto's personality.

There won't be a RQ for this one, as I'm hoping more people will answer the last one! Ciao!


	43. Not Letting You Go

SkullxReader. My first and failed attempt at smut .

Requested by: **Myriad Lapse**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Reborn, sadly.

----------------

"_A-Ah! Skull!" you cried as the purple-haired necromancer pounded into you. You clung to him tightly like a lifeline, while Skull grunted a response. He moved his lips onto yours, kissing you almost urgently, then down to your pale and sweaty neck, sucking harshly at the exposed skin. You were his and his only. Nobody was going to take you away from him._

"_S-Skull!!!"_

"Hey, Skull! SKULL!"

Skull woke with a start as he realized that you were standing above him, wearing a pair of pajamas and a very pissed off expression.

"Jeez, how long does it take for you to wake up?! And do you have to move around so much?! I could hear the bed creaking from my room!" you yelled. Skull laughed nervously, clutching the bed covers as if hoping to hide him and his erection under it. You ranted for a full 5 minutes about your precious sleep and what bad things would happen if you lost said sleep. Skull nodded and said," Yeah" every so often, pretending to listen, but he was really staring at your full lips and pale, clear skin, thinking back to his dream.

"So you better not wake me up again, Skull!" you huffed, turning back to go to your room. Your leg got caught on the ends of the bed covers, causing you to trip and fall on top of the startled necromancer.

"Ouch!" you groaned. Skull shifted away from you slightly, trying to hold back a moan. Your face was faintly flushed, your lips were in a pout, and your top showing a bit of your cleavage...Poor Skull was trying so hard not to tackle you there and then.

"Ah, sorry, Skull. I'll be going now." You awkwardly said, trying to untangle your legs from the sheets.

What was left of Skull's self-control crumbled to dust as he felt your warm body move against his.

"Stupid sheets...won't let me go..." you grumbled. Suddenly, you felt your body being flipped over to be pinned underneath Skull's.

"E-Eh?! Skull! Let me go! I said sorry!" you exclaimed nervously. He gave you a rare look of desire and want that made you feel a sudden strange feeling of lust.

"Sorry, ______," he said huskily," But I'm not letting you go anywhere."

-----------------

L-chan:..........-_-

Yeah, so if Skull was being a bit ooc, then sorry, cuz I don't really know a lot about his personality either. I wrote this while I was supposed to be studying geography, but OH WELL! .....................I really do procrastinate too much D:


	44. In Love With You

XanxusxReader. Gomen for writing this super late, **Friglit**!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Reborn!, or a super cool time machine that can take me to the future and the past and make me queen of the universe, MWAHAHAH!!! *cough*

* * *

Sometimes Xanxus had to wonder why he married an idiot like you.

It was a quiet, peaceful day in the Varia headquarters. Well, as quiet and peaceful as it could get with them. Xanxus sighed and brought a glass of whisky to his lips. Finally, a day without those pieces of trash messing anything up-

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

_Fsshhh!!!_

"VOOOIIII!!!"

"Shishishishi~"

"Oh my, Boss isn't going to be very happy when he sees this~"

"Hey, look! It's smoking! Is that supposed to happen?"

The Varia leader growled and stood up. He kicked his chair back and strode out of his office and towards the place of chaos, commotion, and destruction: the kitchen.

Squalo, who had what looked like tomato sauce dripping in his hair, was yelling at a laughing Belphegor, who was watching Lussuria try to put out a fire on the stove in vain. He only succeeded in making the fire grow larger.

You were examining a pan of burned something-or-the-other, carefully poking it with a fork, oblivious to the riot around you. After eyeing it suspiciously, you scraped the "food" (for lack of a better word) in the garbage with a sigh. God knows what would have happened if you had decided to keep it to feed to someone.

You turned around to see a very irate Xanxus by the doorway, and waved your arms.

"Hi, Xanxus!" you cheered, skipping over to him to grab his hand. He growled.

"What. Is going. On. In here."

"Well, you see, Belphegor was hungry, so he made Lussuria make some pasta for him, but then Squalo came in and started complaining that he was hungry too, and they got into a fight, but then I came in and wanted to make something for you too, but I got distracted by Bel and Squalo fighting and Lussuria's comments, and the food started to burn, and here we are!" You finished off with a flourish. Xanxus mentally rolled his eyes, keeping his stoic and irritated expression.

You continued," But the bad thing is, I ruined your food, so obviously you can't eat it..." You gazed sadly at the garbage can. In the background, Squalo was attempting to kill Belphegor, his hair reeking of tomatoes. Belphegor was throwing his knives around, laughing and grinning like the crazy sadistic prince he was, while Lussuria fussed over the charred stove.

Sometimes, Xanxus really had to wonder why he married an idiot like you. But when he saw how your eyes shone when they spotted him, how happy you looked when he entered the kitchen, and how his heart jumped when your small, warm fingers squeezed his, he had his answer.

He was in love with you.

-----------------

L-chan: Well, there's my first update in...what, a month? 2 months? ^^''  
I sincerely apologize for calling the reader an idiot.  
I'm also sorry that I haven't updated lately. School's a killer. And exams are coming up again in March....TT_TT

I'll take requests again, but you might have to wait for my homework to magically vanish and inspiration to strike. Please remind me if you've already requested something.

RQ time!!! Haven't done this is awhile, which is why I want to ask a random question now.  
RQ of drabble 44: Do you believe that Hibari and Fon are actually long-lost brothers, or it's just some freakishly huge coincidence that they look so alike?


	45. Mukuro Rokudo, Cheapskate Extraordinaire

TYL!MukuroxReader.  
Requested by: **X-kloey-chan-X**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reborn.

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The sound of a clock slowly ticking near you was a torturous sound that you couldn't possibly miss. It reminded you that, even in this hot, sweltering weather, with cranky old ladies grumbling and babies wailing, that you still had a full 2 hours to go through until your shift was done.

"That'll be $27.45. Thank you, and have a nice day."

A weary smile was plastered on your lips watching as a particularly crabby granny walk away. You sighed and began to scan items from a harassed-looking mother with a crying baby in her arms. It was on days like these when you wondered why you had applied as a cashier at the local supermarket. The customers were unpleasant, your feet hurt, and it was always either too hot or too cold in the winters and summers.

Maybe you should have listened to your father when he told you to become a lawyer.

The fake smile still on your face, you handed the woman her proper change and gave her the mandatory," Have a nice day!" Shoving some receipts into a drawer, you turned to the next customer and froze in a mid-smile.

"Kufufufu~ How much for this pineapple?"

A tall, gorgeous, blue-haired man with heterochromatic eyes was smirking at you, his long pale fingers handing you the spiky fruit. Your face flushed a bit, and fumbled with the pineapple, swiping its price sticker on the scanner.

"T-That'll be $2.37, sir." You expected the man to pull out a few dollars, but instead, he stared deep into your eyes, his own glinting eyes seeming like they could see right into your very soul-

"Thanks." He said smoothly, taking back his fruit. You simply stared at him as he began walking towards the exit, mesmerized by his long, elegant stride, and the silkiness of his long ponytail. Then it hit you.

"H-Hey! Come back! You have to pay for that!"

* * *

L-chan: Feh. Sorry if it was horrible. I've been feeling out of it, lately.

'Kay, so here's my not-so-updated list of requests:

**pilvi**: Reborn, AND Lancia  
**S.I.R.E Ruby-san**: Belphegor  
**kuro-30fyre**: Byakuran  
**Tsuki-No-Ouji**: Verde  
**xXAznKittieLuvsTurtlesXx**: Chikusa

If your request isn't on this list, then please message me or leave it in a review. I'll try to get to as soon as possible!

RQ of drabble 45: If the characters of Reborn! were to suddenly turn into characters from -Man, who you think would make a better Millennium Earl: Mukuro or Byakuran?


	46. Just Like Lambo

TYL!LamboxReader.  
Requested by: **YuuYuu-chan**

**Disclaimer: **No, no matter how much I wish it, I still don't own Reborn. Or jolly ranchers.

* * *

_Twitch. Twitch._

You sighed as your left eye started its annoying habit of twitching. You had a maddening tendency to twitch whenever you got stressed or irritated about something.

Like now, as you were currently looking at your room filled with cow print shirts.

There was only one person who would be stupid and naïve enough to dump his dirty laundry on your bed and think that you would be nice enough to actually do it: Lambo Bovino.

Growling and cursing under your breath, you closed your left eye to stop the twitching and started picking up the clothing. You decided to just put it in a bin and shove it into Lambo's face the next time you saw him.

"______-chan, are you finished with my laundry yet?" a voiced drawled from the doorway. Your open eye narrowed, and you turned around to glare at the Vongola lightning guardian. He had trademark closed eye and yet another one of his cow print shirts.

"No, I am not done, nor will I be doing it!" you huffed. Lambo took in your appearance-one hand on your hips, left eye closed, and cow shirt clenched tightly in the other hand.

A smirk curved his lips as he said," Now really, ______-chan, if you wanted to look like me so much, you could have asked for pointers."

The next thing Lambo knew, he was outside your room with a bin full of dirty clothes on his head.

-----------------

L-chan: PFFFTTT, I just couldn't resist writing this one. My eye was actually twitching yesterday, and I had to close it to make it stop. Though my friend told me that all I needed was the personality and the clothes to be the female Lambo.

Here's my updated list of requests!

**pilvi**: Reborn, Lancia  
**S.I.R.E Ruby-san**: Belphegor  
**kuro-30fyre**: Byakuran  
**Tsuki-No-Ouji**: Verde  
**xXAznKittieLuvsTurtlesXx**: Chikusa  
**13Lulu's**: Yamamoto (I might switch to Tsuna or Basil later)  
**Reborny**: Squalo  
**Snowy Cherry-san**: Fran  
**Tateno Atsukino**: Adult!Colonello  
**vall94**: Gokudera  
**speed and write**: Adult!Reborn

Requests are still open, if you have someone in mind!

RQ: Not many people answered to the last one: Who would make a better Millennium Earl, Mukuro or Byakuran?


	47. I'm Here For You

LanciaxReader.  
Requested by: **pilvi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn.

* * *

Lancia was a man of many things: mysteries, tragedies, and solitude. No matter how hard you tried, you could never get him to open up the way you hoped he would. You wished that the wall between him and everyone else would crumble down soon- and you were determined to be the one to destroy it.

----------

"Lancia-san!"

Lancia glanced up from the documents he was reading. You were smiling and dressed in outer wear- a spring jacket, hat, and rain boots.

"Let's go out for some coffee!" you continued, "There's this new café that's open only 10 minutes away from here." You grabbed the files from his hands, threw them down on the table, and did everything but kidnap the bewildered man from the kitchen.

You chattered on for a few minutes about the café and how they made the most delicious pastries you had ever tasted. Lancia stayed silent, making you wonder if he was upset about this well-deserved break.

"______-san." He suddenly said in a low voice. You glanced over your shoulder, offering an apologetic smile.

"Yes?"

"........." he paused, thinking about his next words. What he said next surprised you.

"Why...why are you doing this?"

"Eh?"

"Treating me with kindness, taking me out for coffee...why?" he asked. You stopped walking, pondering his question.

"Hmm...I guess...it's because you looked lonely." You answered, giving him another smile," Everybody needs someone, Lancia-san. If you're by yourself all the time, then you'll be sad, won't you?"

"........." Lancia stayed quiet for awhile, before responding," But is this what you want? To spend time with me because I simply look lonely?"

"After all," he went on solemnly," No one wants to really be here with me, right?"

"That's not true." You said, blinking. You took his hand and he marveled at how warm your hand was, and how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

"I'm here for you."

----------------

L-chan: Before I forget, I just wanted to say: OMFG!!! Over 220 reviews!! You guys rock!!!

For all you people in the back going," She just noticed that now...?", yes, L-chan is rather slow.

Thanks so much for reviewing! :D


	48. Drama Shows

GokuderaxReader.  
Requested by: **vall94**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn, or lame dramas.

-----------------

"Oh, no! Don't shoot him! He still loves you!"

Yes, after having a full afternoon of doing nothing on your hands, you had sunk to the lowest boredom level of them all: watching retarded Asian dramas.

So here you were, blowing your nose into some tissues and sobbing over a show that you didn't even like, much less want to cry over.

It was very sad.

You heard the front door open, and a minute later, Gokudera came into view, scowling and obviously disgruntled by your crying.

"Oy, ______, where's the Tenth? And why the hell are you crying so much?" he demanded, walking over to you.

"Goku-kun," you sniffed, eyes watering again and pointing dramatically at the television," Ching-Ching's dead!"

Silence.

"You're that upset over some dead drama character?!" The Storm Guardian let out an exasperated sigh. You nodded, and he sat down on the couch next to you.

"It's so heartbreaking!" you exclaimed, grabbing his arm," Watch it with me!"

Even with your tear-filled eyes and stuffy nose, you couldn't possibly miss the blush that had appeared on Gokudera's face.

--------------

"__-_____-chan? Gokudera-kun? What are you doing?" A baffled Tsuna took in the sight of the two of you snuggled on the couch, crying and watching what seemed to be a drama show.

"Oh, Tenth!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna with tears streaming down his face," Ching-Ching's dead!"

Tsuna facepalmed.

------------------

L-chan: Hope you liked that one! Thanks to my awesome friends who inspired this one! Actually, they probably inspired every drabble I have here ^^ You guys rock!

For the last RQ, most of you said that Byakuran would make a better Millennium Earl, though a few people voted for Mukuro.  
RQ of drabble 48: Which box animal would you rather have, Belphegor's storm mink or Gokudera's wild cat Uri?


	49. My Crazy Prince

BelphegorxReader.  
Requested by: **S.I.R.E Ruby-san**

**Disclaimer: **Woo hoo, I'm back to these lovely disclaimers again! I do not own Reborn!, or I would be the happiest panda in the world. Ever.

-------------------

If you had to describe Belphegor in just one word, it was this, just this: Crazy. The sadistic prince had his own infuriating logic to everything, he loved seeing and tasting blood, and he even had his own hyena laugh to match!

"Shishishi~ Why so mad, Princess?"

"Why am I mad? Look at this!" you gestured angrily at the destroyed kitchen. The floor was soaked with soapy water, broken dishes crunched under your feet, and garbage was strewn all over the place.

"What the hell did you do here, Belphegor?" you asked irritably. The prince shrugged and grinned.

"Shishishi~ Squalo tried to make me do the commoner's chores, and we got into a fight. As if that long-haired shark could make a prince do work!" He laughed again. You shook your head in defeat.

"Prince this, Prince that, it's always the same with you!" You began to clean up, dumping still-usable plates in the sink with an irk mark on your face. Just as you were about to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist.

"Is the Princess upset?" Belphegor's voice cooed in your ear. His warm breath tickled your ear and you shivered a little, which didn't go unnoticed by the Varia Prince.

"I know something that will make my little Hime-chan feel better..." Belphegor spun you around and picked you up bridal-style, ignoring your protests all the while.

Yes, he might be a crazy prince, but he was your crazy prince.

And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

L-chan: OH MAH GAWD!!! I feel like it's been a year since I updated this Dx Super sorry to everyone who's been waiting! I feel like dying whenever I see my stuffed binder full of homework....and exams are coming up in a week....Well, I guess I'll be off to my black corner of doom to grow mushrooms now...

Instead of a RQ now (for the last one, which was "Would you prefer Belphegor's storm mink or Gokudera's Uri?", most of the votes went to Belphegor's mink), here's a little challenge. Lately, instead of bursting with weird ideas for your requests, I've been coming up with cliche mush that should never see the light of day again (see: ficlet above). So rather than me trying to come up with things, could you please send me a prompt of weird and random items/places/whatever? It could be anything at all; I'll do my best to try and write something awesome for you guys :D Thank you so much!


	50. Wishful Thinking

ByakuranxReader.  
Requested by: **kuro-30fyre  
**Thanks to: **Friglit**. I seriously have no idea how I got this from your "once again with feeling" prompt o____o. My mind is just twisted like that.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Reborn.

------------------

"______-chan!"

"Byakuran-sama." You said, bowing slightly. The Millefiore leader frowned, but smiled again.

"Now, _____-chan, I've told you before to just call me Byakuran-kun. No need to be so formal~" He popped a marshmallow in his mouth before patting the seat next to him. You complied, placing some files on his desk before sitting. He wrapped an arm around you, pressing a white fluffy sweet to your lips.

"Open up!" You automatically opened your mouth, the sugary marshmallow melting on your tongue. It really was sweet...almost too sweet. Making a face, you stuck your tongue out.

"How can you eat so much of these everyday?" you asked, wrinkling your nose.

"Oh my, ______-chan, you _are_ cute!" Byakuran leaned down to kiss you with one fluid move, ignoring your question and the flush on your face.

Maybe, if you were ignorant enough, you would see yourselves as a man holding a woman, sharing a sweet kiss together, never wanting to let go. Maybe one would hear an affectionate "I love you", only deepening their love for each other.

But this was nothing more than a dream.

Because, deep inside, you knew that you were only a toy to Byakuran; a never-ending source of amusement for him. You knew that you would never receive a heart-felt kiss from him, or anything else genuine.

Still, that didn't mean that you couldn't keep on wishing.

-------------------

L-chan: ._____. So yeah...

Anyways, thanks to everyone for their encouraging reviews and prompts! Before, I felt like all ideas were sucked out of my head, leaving a bowl of limp, soggy noodles as a brain (lovely image .). But reading all the random things you guys sent me, I feel like I could update every week (or so I hope)!

Reviews and messages are forever loved~


	51. Bakery Buns

HibarixReader.  
Requested by: **SheDreamsFiction**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own KHR. If I did, pandas would totally pwn. Everywhere.

* * *

"Welcome to Sweet Temptations!"

You heard the doorbell tinkle, signaling a customer. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, you straightened up and smiled.

"Oh! Hibari-san! Here again?" The head prefect grunted.

For the past week, Hibari had taken a habit to visiting the bakery you worked at for awhile, sitting in the chair next to the counter. He'd leave after purchasing nothing at all. At first, you were puzzled- what was that about? But you'd gradually come to appreciate his company (although he didn't talk much); it was rather lonely with no one to talk to.

Spotting a stray piece of paper on the floor, you walked from behind the counter to the paper. As you bent down to pick it up, the bell chimed again behind you, and a pair of older high school students walked in.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" you asked, standing up. They were male, one blond and the other a brunette, and had rather cocky smirks on their faces.

"You can," the blond said smoothly, stepping closer, his friend stifling a snicker," How much for your _buns_?"

"Eh?" Glancing around you, you saw a row filled with baskets of baked goods.

"The ones on my right or left?"

The brown-haired male smirked again. "Both."

You nodded obliviously, unaware of a certain pissed-off prefect and his murderous aura behind you. The blond spotted him first, paling quite a bit, and whispered frantically to his friend.

"Let me check, okay?" you walked towards the bread, leaving Hibari and the customers.

Hibari stepped forward menacingly, raising his tonfas. "Let me tell you right now: _______ is _mine._ If I ever see you two around here again, _I'll bite you to death._ Understand, herbivores?"

He had never seen anyone run faster than those two.

As you walked back, you noticed that the store was two people emptier than before.

"Hibari-san!" you complained, seeing him tuck his trusty weapons away," Did you have to scare the customers away?"

Hibari merely smirked.

If only you knew.

* * *

L-chan: No idea where that came from ._____. And if you got that slight innuendo, kudos to you xD

My apologies for updating so late! Gomen, gomen ne~ Still loving those prompts though, if you' like to send me some :3


	52. Promise

YamamotoxReader.  
Requested by: **13Lulu's**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these ficlets.

* * *

"______-chan, let's go home together!"

A playful flick on the forehead jolted you to back to reality. Looking around, you saw your friend smiling at you, and the other students packing up, getting ready to leave for the day.

"Ah, Ami-chan, I can't, I'm-" Twisting your body around, your expectant gaze fell short as it settled on an empty desk.

Again.

"Never mind," you forced out, " Let's stop for some ice cream, yeah?"

The door started to close behind you, but you couldn't help but glance back once more, in hopes that you'd simply looked at the wrong place.

_But you would never mistake someone else's seat for his._

How many days had it been since you first spotted the empty desk, feeling the maddening loneliness that started to settle in your heart?

_Too many to count. _

It was starting to become a habit, your friends asking you someplace after school, and you declining, forgetting that he wasn't here. It wasn't until you looked over expecting to see his carefree smile flash in your direction and not seeing it at all that you'd come to realize how much you relied on him.

How important he was to you.

You had no idea what he was doing, or when he would get back, but you knew one thing for sure.

You would always wait for him and the promise he'd made.

**[***]**

"_Hey, Yamamoto-kun, what are you up to these days? We never hang out anymore." You pouted, crossing your arms._

_The baseball fanatic laughed. "I'm sorry, ______-chan. I promise, I'll make it up to you soon. One day we'll spend the day in the park playing baseball and eating sushi, just the two of us. I might be busy for awhile, but I would never leave you."_

_Reaching your arm out, you hooked pinkies with him, relishing the warmth and comfort of his hand._

"_I'll hold you to it."_

* * *

L-chan: Oh, happy happy day! I don't have school today, I found my iPod (I didn't lose it! I just misplaced it!), and I've finally got another request done! Sorry to say this, but **I'm not accepting anymore requests until I'm finished with the ones I have now**. I feel bad that a lot of people have to wait for their requests to come out; I don't want anyone else to have to wait.

RQ: Anyone else think it's adorable when Uri attacks Gokudera? :3 - (Thanks to Crimson Cupcake who corrected my mistake! Arigato~)


	53. Age Makes No Difference In Love

DinoxReader.  
Requested by: **Mannequin Bear**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!. And please ignore the total crappiness of the title C:

* * *

Dino sat on the bed as he watched your sleeping form, chest rising and falling in sync with your breathing. The moonlight shone through the dark of the night, and illuminated your face beautifully. He lightly trailed his fingertips on your bare arms, enjoying the way you shivered from his ghost-like touch.

You shifted slightly and the blond froze, not wanting to awaken you from your slumber. When it was clear that you were still deep in your sleep, he relaxed. A soft smile came to his face as he continued to skim his fingers over your arms, neck, cheeks, lips. He let his eyes wander your body, loving how he could freely claim you as his.

It wasn't until his eyes had met yours that he'd realized you were awake.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dino, were you molesting me in my sleep?" Even in the dim light, you could still see the Cavallone's sputtering and flustered form.

"M-Molesting?! I wasn't molesting you!" he protested. Giggling, you sat up, now wide awake.

"It's okay, I still love you. Even if you do like watching me in my sleep, you pedophile." You said affectionately.

"DAMMIT, ______, I'M ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU."

* * *

L-chan: I would like to thank my dear friend for the inspiration of this ficlet. So thanks, you damn cat molester C: Reviews and prompts are loved~

I'm sorry for my lack of updates, but I have a VERY good reason: SCHOOL Dx Who else wants to blow it up with me? xD It'll go BOOM!

I'm still not taking requests yet! Sorry! Dx


	54. Pwned

RebornxReader.  
Requested by: **pilvi**

Thanks to: **SeraphicTune** - riding a broomstick. Yes, my strange mind somehow got this ficlet idea from that prompt~ :D (No idea how ._.)**  
**

**Disclaimer**: The awesomeness of KHR is still not mine. Boo.

* * *

Reborn was mad. Very mad.

It wasn't because that idiot Skull had almost blown up his house (for the umpteenth time in a row), nor was it due to that imbecile Lambo spilling his well-deserved espresso all over his new suit, oh no.

It was because of your cat.

He'd come home late one night, expecting to fall into the warm, comfy bed with you snuggled in his arms.

But when he had just gotten under the covers, there was a furry monstrosity beneath, yowling and scratching him for all it was worth.

As if that was bad enough, now Reborn had to endure watching you cuddle with that... _thing_ (which you'd lovingly dubbed Bun-Bun). It squashed between your arms and chest, you cooing nonsense all the while.

Damn, was he jealous of that cat.

The hitman growled, "I don't know why you insist on keeping that ally cat. It does nothing but cough up hair balls and rub its fur all over the place. There's no need to keep a useless cat around."

You gasped.

"That's so mean, Reborn!" you held the purring feline to your chest tightly, "Bun-Bun is not a useless ally cat! He's loyal, friendly, and adorable; it's not like he does it on purpose! But if that's the way you feel about my choice of pets, then you can sleep on the couch tonight, mister!"

As you marched away with your beloved pet peeking over your shoulder, Reborn could have sworn it was _smirking_ at him.

The world's best hitman... pwned by a cat.

* * *

L-chan: I... am so... sorry TT_TT It takes me forever to update now... I'm trash... scum of the society... *Death the Kid moment*

Anyways, I'm still not taking requests till I get some of these done! Gomen! (But prompts and reviews are always welcome~ :D)

RQ: In this story, Bun-Bun is the name of the smug phat cat that Reborn loves so much. From what manga is there the name Bun-Bun as well? C:


	55. Merry Merry Christmas

Requested by: **Snowy Cherry-san**.  
(Questionable) **Fran**XReader ._.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for this oneshot.

-[*][*][*]-

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~" you sang, skipping lightly in the snow. Fran eyed you impassively, trudging beside you in a more composed manner.

"_, my ears are bleeding." You turned to him with a cheery grin, not even caring that he had insulted your singing.

"But Fran, it's Christmas! You need to loosen up a bit. I know! Let's go have some holiday fun! We could build a snowman, decorate a tree, open presents…" You babbled on. Fran tuned your chattering out and stared absentmindedly at the snow in front of him. Christmas? What was the point of it? Everyone made such a huge fuss over it, it wasn't -

"- or we could tie mistletoe up!" Beaming, you shoved a spring of the festive plant in front of the illusionist's face. He stopped walking and stared first at the plant, then you, his blank expression showing no emotions at all.

"Mistletoe?"

"Yeah, mistletoe! You know, the green thing that if people see over their heads, they kiss!" Just thinking about it made you blush. Hopefully you would get someone better this year. You shuddered, thinking about how you were caught accidentally with Squalo last year. Talk about scary.

"…" Fran continued to stare at you in his zone-out way, then nodded at the plant.

"_, I want a closer look." You smiled and held it high, moving closer so he could see red berries and bow ties decorating it.

"See? If it's hanging over you and someone else like this, then –" Your words cut off as cold lips met yours, following the old tradition of the mistletoe. You took a few seconds to register what was happening, and when you did, your cheeks blushed a deep scarlet and your eyes widened a bit. Was this really Fran? THE apathetic, emotionless, sardonic Fran who could squeeze sarcasm into a juice bottle? The Fran who you happened to be harbouring what you thought was a one-sided crush on for many lonely years?

Getting over your initial shock, you closed your eyes, and kissed him back.

_'Thank you, Santa.'_

When you finally broke apart (you with a wide grin and Fran looking unconcerned as ever), he reached for your hand and started walking, occasionally pulling you along in your dreamlike state.

"Let's hurry back home, I'm cold."

"Okay! Hey, let's sing Christmas carols!"

"No."

"Frosty the snowman! Was a jolly happy-" Fran inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long Christmas.

-[*][*][*]-

**Ri:** Merry Christmas everyone! This is (hopefully) my first of many holiday gifts to you :D It feels strange writing again after such a long time (I'm sorry ! .) but I missed making stories like this, I'm glad I didn't quit.

There's a lot of things I want to say now, so here's my list of today (yes, I have a list):

**1) Your requests: **One of the reasons why it's taking so long to finish your requests is because I'm hitting a mind wall. Meaning, I have no idea what to write for you because no inspiration has hit me in my lonely boring life. So if I haven't written your request yet, then please PM me with some idea of what you'd like in your oneshot. That would help very much, thank you :D

**2) My name:** Yesh, so I've changed my username to PokeyPocky. Because I like pocky. Anyways, and since LoVexxMyxxHeArT is gone (SHEESH, that's a pain to type .), instead of L-chan, it's now Ri! (Just a nickname my friends gave me~ ^o) LOL so yeahhh... xD

...long list, huh? xD So hopefully I'll start writing more often now, I just need ideas! (Yes, it took me almost a year to figure that out. Huh.) Message me if you have any requests or ideas or ideas for your requests! xD Thanks and happy holidays! :D

Oh, and it's been so long since I've done this, so I might as well now: **New RQ! **Who would you rather spend the holidays with, Tsuna or Hibari?


	56. Valentine Skeptic

A 5-days-late valentine oneshot xD

**Warning:** Dino may be a _touch _out of character, due to the fact that I myself have been out of touch with KHR for a longer time than I've wanted O:

Dino x Reader.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn, or the characters, only this story line that's caused a major brain fry + headache.

-[*][*][*]-

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you.  
_

You sighed and folded the card in half, feeling the seasonal feeling of love float around you. As you continued to wrap the never-ending orders for Valentine bouquets, paper Cupids and hearts hung from the ceiling, the walls, the counter, and God knows where else your manager had giddily stuck them on, almost radiating their waves of love and passion to you.

How nauseating.

The doorbell tinkled and you felt a _whoosh _of cold air, signaling a customer's entrance to the shop. You didn't bother looking up from your wrapping; they would come to you if they needed help. Clueless boyfriends with no idea what to buy for their girlfriend, panicky middle-aged men who would land in hot water later if their wife came home to find no present on the table, giggly fangirls who thought a dozen red roses would be a surefire guarantee to capturing the heart of the hot new transfer boy... You were certain there was no Valentine problem you couldn't fix by now.

_'Just call me Cupid,' _you thought wryly, setting the finished bouquet down and picking up a new wrapping sheet. You were so engrossed in your flower arranging that you didn't notice the person standing on the other side of the counter until he cleared his throat, a good-natured voice reaching your ears.

"Excuse me Miss, but I don't suppose you could help me...?"

Looking up, you were surprised to find, rather than one of the helpless three cases mentioned above, a handsome foreign man with blond hair - the same blond man who had been coming in and out of the shop for awhile now (three and a half months, to be exact). He would always follow a specific routine of walking straight to the roses -red, always red-, pulling out a few, and running his slim fingers through the velvety petals, a wistful smile playing at his lips. Then his eyes would meet yours for a quick second, until you pulled your gaze away, making a show of rearranging the display basket on the counter until you felt the heat leave your face. But when you dared to look up again, he was gone without a word, leaving you to wonder if the whole encounter was a dream and nothing more.

But this wasn't a dream now. He was here, real, and right in front of you, close enough that you could reach out and touch his golden locks to see if they were as soft as they looked, close enough that you could see your reflection in his deep, dark eyes, close enough -

He cleared his throat. Cheeks burning, you averted your eyes and saw another man behind him, older, dark-haired, and wearing a black suit and glasses. Before you could think more on the awkward eye contact (yet another embarrassing encounter to add to your list), he held out an assortment of flowers to your view.

"Yes?"

He gestured to the make-shift bouquet. "I was wondering, which of these flowers would be the best choice to buy?" His long fingers brushed against yours when he passed the blossoms to you. A curious feeling of warmth raced through your body but you dismissed it, reminding yourself that he was here as a customer and you were only here to help as an employee.

"For a girlfriend?" you asked casually, examining the flowers he'd chosen. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him falter for a moment, a blush breaking through his composed exterior.

"No, not exactly. For a... special someone." He said at last. Nodding, you glanced down at chosen flowers, feeling a pang of disappointment. You shook your head slightly and went into professional mode, picking a fragrant, pale violet flower.

"How about a lilac? The flower that represents a first love." you suggested. He debated for a moment, but shook his head.

"Not quite the impression I'm looking for." You shrugged and placed the lilac aside.

"Hmm..." you shifted a few stems aside until you saw a more suitable one.

"A forget-me-not, then? The symbol of true love." You handed him a sky blue blossom, watching for his reaction. He sniffed the flower, and shook his head again.

"Perhaps something more... in the season?" he asked. You inwardly sighed. So he was one of _those _people: picky, finicky shoppers who could never find their ideal gift anywhere, no matter how many thrift stores or super-expensive department chains they searched.

You laid the rejected forget-me-not to the side, and picked up the _perfect_ choice he would be sure to love.

He smiled.

"A rose? And a red one, to signify my passionate love." His eyes searched yours with a feeling you couldn't identify, but he dropped his gaze and took the blossom.

"Yes, I thought you'd like something more '_in the season'._" you commented, a hint of dryness in your tone. He smiled shyly and pulled out a few bills to pay for the rose. You automatically started trying a pink lace ribbon around it -a popular demand with guys set on impressing their girlfriend-, but he stopped you with a shake of his head.

"Thank you, but I don't think she'd like the bow. She's not into these kinds of things." he added at the hint of disbelief on your face.

"Seriously? I thought all girls were into that cutesy, girly crap." you snorted, throwing the ribbon aside. He smiled, and when he did, your heart did a full 360 flip. Honestly, it had to be illegal to be that cute, with the spiky ends of his beautiful blond hair sticking out, the sparkle in his warm eyes, the amazing smile full of humor and care that could leave a girl breathless and gaping like a carp out of water-

_'A carp out of water? Nice simile, _. Now focus and get back to the conversation.'_

"All girls?" he chuckled," What about you, then?" You couldn't help but give him a half smile for his wit.

"I'm a rare part of the female population who could live without Valentine's Day, thanks." You finished making his change and handed him the rose.

"She's... a lucky girl, whoever she is." you commented halfheartedly. He smiled again and motioned to the man in dressed in black, whom you'd almost forgotten was in the shop.

"No, I just think she's worth it. That's all." You had turned around to place the rejected flowers on the shelf behind you, but when you'd turned back to say goodbye, he was already gone, leaving only a memory, feelings of regret, and the rose on the counter-

Wait, the rose on the counter?

"Stuuuupid, how could he leave his rose?" you groaned and reached for the flower, preparing to dash out of the store to find him as fast as you could, until a piece of pale blue paper under the rose stopped you.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I know this is cheesy,_

_But I'm in love with you.  
_

_From the moment I saw you,_

_I knew it was love_

_I think I've finally found_

_My Angel from above.  
_

_So I'm holding my breath,_

_and with the next cliche line,_

_I'm hoping to ask you_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

Below, he'd left his name and number.

Grinning from ear to ear, you pulled out your cell phone and quickly messaged him.

_'Huh. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.'_

-[*][*][*]-

A few blocks away, a certain blond haired male leaned nervously against a wall, checking his phone every other minute.

"How'd I do, Romario?" he anxiously asked his companion. The dark haired man chuckled under his breath.

"Just fine, boss," he reassured the Cavallone, "I'm sure she would have gotten the message by now-" His words were interrupted by a small ringing sound.

"That's her!" Romario had never seen his boss so eager to read a text; his eyes were practically blurred as he keenly read your message.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Yes, you're so cheesy,_

_but that's why I like you._

_Pick me up at 7._

-[*][*][*]-_  
_

Ri: ...=.=

Okay, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm so out of touch, or because this cliche scene has never happened to me... yeahh...

Yay for long weekends! It's only thanks to the holiday that I actually have time to write :3~

**If you still haven't gotten your requested oneshot from me**, then I'd like you to please send me a PM saying what kind of story line you'd prefer (it helps me to have some kind plot in my head to overcome the never-ending writer's block that's possessed me .)

RQ time! Preferred Valentine's Day date (yes, I know I'm a few days late, but we can all pretend that Ri has a perfectly good sense of time, right?)

a) mountain training with Dino

b) alone time with Hibari in the Discipline Committee room

c) or a one-on-one baseball game with Yamamoto?


	57. 57 Prince of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or any of the characters.

A oneshot with Little Hibari! xD

Requested by: scyterfrnz

* * *

"__-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_A princess! With a castle and a crown, and a prince who will save me from the meanie witch."_

For as long as you could remember, fairytales were your guide to dreaming. You were determined to become the next Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or any other princess who got their happy ending with a kiss from their prince. But no matter what you tried (the plastic crown broke on impact, playground bullies knocked your sand castle down, and no matter how much you looked at it, the zoo alpaca didn't quite cut it as a royal horse), nothing gave you the princess-like aura that a stubborn 5-year old needed.

After much analyzing and countless hours spent flipping through old storybooks, your brilliant young mind finally came to a single conclusion: a male protagonist. Who cared about big towering castles to live in? Cinderella didn't have that! And pretty dresses and jewellery, anybody could buy those! What you really needed in order to overcome the tragic fate destined for any fairytale princess was, in fact, a prince (you could think about the kissing and cootie-catching later).

So when you walked into the first day of kindergarten, it didn't come to a surprise to anybody when you marched right up to the first boy you saw. He had dark hair and matching dark eyes, along with a permanent scowl that seemed to pull his whole bad boy look together.

"I'm _! Nice to meet ya!"

He glared at you.

You carried on, as oblivious to death looks as a kindergartener could be. "You wanna play princess with me?" And without a single moment of pause, you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dress up corner. The stoic frown on his face never changed even as you threw a cape on him and forced him down on a chair.

"Okay!" you said, fixing a worn-down crown on your head, "You ever heard of Sleeping Beauty?" No response. "I'll be her and you hafta be the prince and try to wake me up, got it?" Beaming up at your fellow, silent classmate, you laid down on the carpet next to him, closing your eyes in expectance of the gentle, sweet kiss that every princess deserved.

_Chomp._

"OWW! SENSEI!"

By the time the teacher had rushed over, you were sitting up with your fingers pressed against a bleeding lip and tears in your eyes. The prince-turned-villain (as you liked to think of him now) was back on the chair with arms crossed, a look of contempt and satisfaction on his face.

"Hmph. Stupid herbivore."

* * *

Ri: Long time no see, fanfiction! Sorry for the break, guys! Dx Hopefully, I'm back with more motivation and less procrastination (TEE HEE). Hopefully this one's ok, I'm rushing now with no good story ideas D:

Question of the day: Which fairytale is your favourite?


End file.
